


Xena: Roman Gladiator

by daviderl



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 20:24:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 35,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/930756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daviderl/pseuds/daviderl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While in Italia, Xena and Gabrielle are captured and taken to the gladiatorial school run by Quintus Batiatus. Gabrielle is made a house slave, and Xena is forced to train to fight in the arena. </p>
<p>Contains descriptions of graphic violence and sexual encounters!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Captured!

**Xena: Roman Gladiator**

**Chapter One**

**Captured!**

 

Xena stoked and banked the campfire one last time before she and Gabrielle settled down for the night. And one more time, Gabrielle looked over at Xena with the questioning look on her face.

"Just a couple more days," Xena said, answering the question Gabrielle no longer had to ask. "Two more sunrises and we'll be in Napoli. And then it'll be just a matter of booking passage to Prevaza. Less than thirty days after that and we'll be safe and sound back home in Greece."

"It sounds like forever to me," she answered. "I know we haven't had any problems, but even being this close to Rome makes me nervous."

"An eight-day journey on horseback makes you nervous? This is a big country. That's a lot of land to search. And it's not like we left a wagon trail. And besides," Xena went on, "no one will be looking for us here. They think we went north toward the mountains."

"Did you really have to kill him? A Roman soldier of all people!"

"It was him or us, you know that."

"Okay. Okay, I know. It's just, well I would have done things differently. I don't know what or how, but different."

Xena didn't bother to respond. They both knew when it was time to stop discussing the fact that Xena wasn't about to let a corrupt Roman centurion rob them, and then try to kill them when they fought back. It was a lose-lose proposition. If Xena and Gabrielle hadn't been in disguise while in Rome, Xena would have had to fight all the way there and back just for being Xena. But their weapons were never far away -- Xena's favorite sword and Chakram, and Gabrielle's sais.

Early the next morning when it was barely light, Xena heard Gabrielle making her way to the trees to relieve herself. She waited, half asleep, for her to return and to get the fire built up to start breakfast. Xena let her eyes close, but then there was a noise, muted and muffled, not at all like the sound Gabrielle would make coming back to the camp.

Xena sat up, her hand instinctively gripping her Chakram. Just then Gabrielle stumbled into the clearing and Xena could see her hands were behind her, and a rope around her neck. Suddenly behind her, and surrounding half the camp were soldiers armed with short swords and shields, battle axes and pikes.

"If you want me to kill your friend, make a sudden move. Any move!"

Xena slowly moved her hand away from her Chakram, making sure both her hands were visible to one who spoke. It was obvious he was a Roman lieutenant.

"On your feet! Slowly."

Xena obeyed. Right now there was nothing she could do, but her eyes were everywhere -- checking out the weapons, the number of men, where they were standing, who appeared inexperienced and nervous, and who were the veteran warriors.

"Hands on your head!"

When Xena was slow to move, he jerked Gabrielle's head back by her hair and put a dagger to her neck, slicing it and leaving a small trickle of blood to run down to her collarbone.

"You're making a big mistake," Xena warned. "If anything happens to her, none of you will live to see the sunrise."

"If you don't want her dead, you'll do as you're told," he retorted as he pressed the tip of the dagger against her throat, causing yet another dribble of blood.

He nodded his head and Xena heard someone behind her move. Then her hands were brought down and manacled behind her and a loop of rope was tightened around her neck. Both she and Gabrielle were tied together, front to back, an arm's length apart, with rope from neck to neck.

The lieutenant ordered that their supplies and Xena's sword, Chakram and Gabrielle's sais were to be gathered up, then they were marched off, their backs to the rising sun. Xena couldn't help but notice they were NOT being taken north, toward Rome.

As the sun rose higher in the sky nothing was said -- it was evident these men were on a mission. And still Xena studied them as they traveled. They were Romans, no doubt, but not part of the Roman Legion of the capital city. They were part of a private army, much like the generals who carried out the Senate's orders but had their own armies.

Finally, they stopped for a brief lunch. Xena and Gabrielle were given a swallow of water and nothing else. While the solders talked among themselves, Xena tried to comfort Gabrielle while attempting to overhear any part of any conversation that would give her a clue as to what their destination was. When she realized that wasn't working, she waited until the lieutenant walked past.

"Where are you taking us?" she asked abruptly.

For a few moments he said nothing, then answered curtly, "Capua." Then he walked on.

Gabrielle looked at Xena questioningly. "I've never heard of Capua. Have you?"

Xena nodded slowly, a serious look of concern on her face.

"What?" Gabrielle asked.

"I've only heard it mentioned a few times. There is a ludus there."

"A what? I don't know what that is."

"It's a gladiatorial school. They train men to fight in the arena – sometimes to the death."

"But why are they taking us there?"

Xena didn't answer, but only shook her head.

They traveled the rest of the day until sunset. Xena and Gabrielle's hands were unchained from behind them to the front and they were given a handful of some kind of fatty meat for supper. Then chains were shackled around their ankles and to a tree for the night.

The next morning they were roused at daybreak, given more water and a handful of gruel to eat, and once again headed west. It was just before dark when they arrived at an impressive villa. Someone met the Roman lieutenant and told him where to take the prisoners. Xena overheard him being told that the Dominus and Domina were eating supper and he would inspect them later.

As they were taken to jail cells, Xena paid close attention to everything – the armed guards no more than twenty paces apart and always within site of one another, and the direction of and the number of turns they took, and the slave girls. They were put in a cell together and all the shackles and ropes were removed. They were given each a cup of water and a bowl of some kind of soupy stew.

After they finished eating, Xena began to inspect the cell – checking out the construction of the walls, looking for any weakness in the cell door, any loose stones in the floor. When it was obvious there was no escape, Xena sat next to Gabrielle against the wall opposite the door so she could see when anyone passed.

"Xena, what are we going to do?" Gabrielle asked. "Why are we here? How did they know where we were? How could they have sneaked up on us so easy?"

Xena never bother to answer until Gabrielle paused for a breath.

"I wish I had answers for you, but for right now, we're just going to have to wait and see what happens and just hope we'll get the chance to escape."

After a few moments Gabrielle said, "Do you think if you yelled out for Ares he might be able to hear you and come rescue us? He's always come before."

"I don't know. As far as we are from Greece I don't think even a god could hear us."

"What if we could get word to Hercules somehow? You know there's no way they could stop him."

"You're right. If we could get word to him. Any ideas?"

Gabrielle didn't bother to answer.

After what seemed a long time, guards came to the cell door and one of them unlocked it.

"The Dominus orders you brought to him," one of them said. Their wrists were once again shackled in front of them, and Xena and Gabrielle were escorted to see their captor.


	2. Dominus and Domina

**Chapter Two**

**Dominus and Domina**

The Dominus was not what Xena expected, but then, maybe he was. He was Roman, undoubtedly, but not the strapping, manly Roman Xena was expecting, not at all like Caesar. But, rather, he was short of stature, and not particularly impressive. But he was the Dominus of this ludus, and Xena’s and Gabrielle’s captor.

“What is this?” he said as he laid eyes on Xena. For a moment her only stared at her, then slowly said, “Send for the Domina. She needs to see this.”

Immediately, one of the house slaves rushed off to find and to request the Domina join her husband. The Dominus Batiatus walked over to Xena and stopped only an arm’s length away and looked up at her. And Xena looked down at him, her eyes never wavering or dropping in deference.

“Amazing,” he almost whispered. “If I hadn’t seen it with my own eyes, I never would have believed it.” Then louder, he said, “Woman, what’s your name?”

“Xena,” she replied bluntly.

“By Zeus’ cock, this is doubly amazing. Not only do I have the infamous Warrior Princess in my custody, but she….”

Batiatus smiled, then turned from Xena and barked out, “The Domina, where is she?”

“Someone has gone after her, Dominus,” another house slave answered.

“Then go after her again!” he demanded, and the slave rushed off as the first had.

Batiatus turned back to Xena, looked at Gabrielle, looked at Xena, then back at Gabrielle, then walked over to her. And not being quite a sure of herself as Xena, Gabrielle’s eyes dropped. Batiatus’ hand un-gently went under her chin to raise her head so she would have to look at him.

“Well, aren’t you the beauty?” he said almost sarcastically. “A fine addition to my household.”

Just then Domina Lucretia entered the room. Both Xena and Gabrielle were surprised how much like Xena she looked, except for her pasty-white skin and very red hair.

“What is it?” she asked with an irritated voice. “I was about to enter my milk bath.”

Batiatus simply pointed at Xena, and after Lucretia’s eyes followed his finger, she was momentarily struck speechless, then she said, “And just who is this?”

And as Batiatus had done, Lucretia stopped only an arm’s length from Xena, looking her up and down, and then looked her in the eyes.

“I see you have taken pains to resemble me,” she said. “I suppose I should be flattered, but a common trollop gives no flattery.”

“Ah, my dear,” Batiatus said, “but this is no common trollop, she claims to be Xena, the warrior princess Caesar seems to be insanely obsessed over.”

Lucretia looked at Xena with renewed interest. She reached out and touched her dark hair, her cheek, and her lips.

“Is this true?” she asked. “Are you truly Xena?”

“I am.”

“And my husband’s soldiers managed to capture you and bring you here?”

“Yes.”

Lucretia nodded, then turned to Batiatus. “And just what plans do you have for her?”

Batiatus thoughtfully hesitated, then said, “I am of two thoughts. Perhaps send word to Caesar that I have her, and she is his for the taking….”

“A wise decision,” Lucretia said. “He will pay handsomely for her.”

“Or – perhaps, train her as a gladiator. Her name alone would insure the prestige of this ludus to rise precipitously.”

Lucretia turned back to Xena, then seemed to notice Gabrielle standing there. “And who is this?”

“Her companion. I was thinking of using her as a household slave, and as insurance that she will give us no trouble.”

Batiatus walked to Gabrielle and put his hand over one firm breast, causing her to jerk away from him. For her trouble, he grabbed the breast and dug his fingers in, causing her to wince in pain.

“Stop it!” Xena yelled out at him.

“What?” Batiatus said in surprise. “What did you dare say to me?”

“You hurt her, harm one hair on her head and everyone in this place who isn’t a slave will die a bloody death!”

Batiatus looked around the room at the slaves and soldiers there, as in disbelief, then he looked back at Xena with fire in his eyes, then he began to laugh. There was no humor in it, but it was loud and long.

“I do believe we have someone who will be well served to watch what she says.”

Batiatus then looked back at Gabrielle.

“Remove her chains,” he said to a guard, who hesitated only slightly, then hurried to do as instructed. When the chains on her wrists were gone, Batiatus put one arm around Gabrielle’s shoulders as if they were old friends, and turned her to face Xena.

“So, tell me girl," said to Gabrielle while still looking at Xena, "do you wish to see your friend here stripped naked, tied to a post in the practice arena and whipped until her back is mutilated and bloody?”

Gabrielle shook her head. “No.”

Batiatus’ fingers dug into the top of her shoulder.

“ ‘No, Dominus!’ “ he yelled into her ear. “I am your Dominus and you will address me as such.”

Then in a normal voice, he continued. “Now, let’s try this again – Do you wish to see your friend stripped naked, tied to a post in the practice arena, and whipped until her back is bloody?”

“No – Dominus. I do not.”

“And do you know how to prevent such an occurrence from happening?”

When Gabrielle hesitated his fingers once again dug into the top of her shoulder. “I am not in the habit repeating myself,” he said. “Must I ask you again?”

“By not disobeying you – Dominus.”

“Correct! Nor will you be insolent, nor disrespectful, nor slow in your duties. And you will also be such to your Domina.”

“Perhaps,” Lucretia spoke up. ‘Perhaps if it becomes necessary, then this girl should be the one to wield the lash.”

Batiatus grinned loudly, released Gabrielle and went to his wife’s side, grabbed one of her buttocks, his fingers deep within the crack between both cheeks, and kissed her soundly on the mouth.

“Is it any wonder,” he said to the room, “that I love her as I do?”

Batiatus then returned to Gabrielle, but behind her, and with both hands on her shoulders, propelled her to within two arm’s-lengths of Xena, and their eyes locked on the other’s, and put one hand on top of Gabrielle’s head.

“So, let us get this straight – this warrior princess has threatened me and my household with bloody death if harm should come to a single hair on this head.” And as he spoke, his fingers tightened on her hair, again causing pain to Gabrielle. “So we have agreed that the girl will do as she is told or she will whip the warrior for any breaking of the rules of my house. Therefore, no harm shall come to her.”

Batiatus was orating as if before the crowd at the gladiatorial games. “And in return, the warrior will become one of my fighters and will cause NO problems for anyone.”

He then pushed Gabrielle up against Xena. “You may kiss her one last time.”

And without further prompting, Xena’s and Gabrielle’s mouths hungrily met in a desperate and passionate kiss, which Batiatus let continue longer than he intended.

Pulling them apart, Batiatus said, “I tire of this, and my wife desires to return to her milk bath. Take this girl to be bathed and dressed,” he said to one of the many slave girls in attendance.

Lucretia left ahead of Gabrielle and the two slaves. And Batiatus then walked back to Xena and grabbed her by the hair, his face close enough that she could smell the stale wine on his breath. And between clinched teeth, he said angrily, ”Do not think that I have forgotten your insolence. You will be dealt with for it, you can be assured of that. And remember this – what is good for one is also good for the other. You cause problems, foment rebellion, refuse to obey, and it will be you brandishing the whip on your lover’s back.”

Then to the guards, he commanded, “Take her to Doctore.”

As Xena was taken away, Batiatus looked over at another slave girl and motioned for her to come to him. And without a word, he bent her over a table and raised her tunic to expose her bare buttocks. He then took out is engorged organ and drove it into her.

Looking at her face she could have been fourteen, but her body said she could have been twenty. But it didn’t matter to Batiatus, she was his favorite for the moment and he took out his anger at Xena on the poor girl by pounding her unmercifully until his rage was released with his seed. As he took deep breaths, savoring the moment, he stayed within her until he lost the erection and was squeezed out of her.

He then slapped her hard on one ass cheek then said, “Go. Prepare my bath.”

And as she hurried off, he signaled to another to go with her. He took one last look around the room as if to check that all had been done, and with a final glance at the door where Xena had been taken, he strode purposely to the warm, scented bath awaiting him.


	3. As Slaves

**Chapter Three**

**As Slaves**

 

Gabrielle was led by the two slaves, following the Domina, but turned in a different direction from her bath.

“Where are we going?” Gabrielle asked.

“To the quarters of the house slaves,” she was told.

“I don’t understand why you let yourselves stay as slaves….” she started to say, and was slapped across the face for her words, and she was shocked at the act.

“You would do well to mind your tongue! Dominus and Domina have eyes and ears everywhere. You speak of escape today, and tomorrow you are standing before all of us and your tongue is cut out, or your throat is cut as a warning to the rest of us!”

When they arrived, Gabrielle’s clothes were quickly stripped from her and taken away. Then she was told to step down into the bath – set at floor level and filled with cold water, which she expected it to be. As she got in and sat on a small bench, another girl got in with her, and began dolloping a handful of a thick, soapy liquid onto her hair, and began to wash Gabrielle’s hair.

“I can do this myself,” Gabrielle complained, but didn’t stop her. Next she was told to stand up and then was scrubbed from head to toe with more of the soapy liquid and a rough, cleansing rag. Having her breasts, crotch and buttocks washed for her was embarrassing, but she was now afraid to complain. Next, several buckets of water was dumped on her, rinsing the lather from her. She was handed a large linen towel, she dried herself, and put on the knee-length, sleeveless tunic they all wore.

“Sit, eat,” Gabrielle was instructed, and she sat at a small table on a wooden bench and began to pick at the bread, cheese, grapes and melons.

After she had eaten her fill, she asked, “What happens to me now?”

The one who had slapped her, sat opposite her. “My name is Phaedra. I am the overseer of the household as it pertains to the women slaves here. And when Domina sends word to me, whatever her wishes, I obey. And Domina will send for you, in her own good time. You must remember the rules. The first – do not look directly into her or Dominus’s eyes. It is considered as a sign of defiance. Look only at her mouth unless she instructs you to look into her eyes.”

Gabrielle nodded, then in a low voice said, “Does no one wish to be free?”

“Look around you – we are well fed, not living on the streets begging for sustenance and subject to the harshness of weather, and at the mercy of thugs, or worse. Our clothing are not rags. And for the most part, we are treated with indifference, so long as we do as we are told.”

“You said there were rules. What else do I need to know?”

“You are young and pretty. Dominus will one day decide you will be his favorite until he tires of you, or another strikes his fancy.”

“What does that mean?”

“It means that he will expect you to serve him. Not only when it comes to fetching his wine or food, or preparing his bath, but sexually as well. He has a strong appetite for fornication, and when he bends you over a table, or pushes you to your knees, he will expect to do be compliant. And it will happen frequently.”

“Domina does not care?”

“So long as it isn’t flaunted or taken to extreme excess, well, they both have their private liaisons. It is just one of many ‘secrets’ of the House of Batiatus that is known, but never mentioned.”

Gabrielle nodded thoughtfully.

“But for now,” Phaedra continued, “there is much you can do. And you can start by empting the bath tub, scrubbing it with white sand, and refilling it. Antea will be your companion until you are familiar with the ways of the household.”

Gabrielle looked up at one of the older women she had seen, older and very tired looking. Phaedra left them alone as Gabrielle and Antea began emptying the tub with the same buckets that were used to rinse her earlier.

_________________________

Xena was taken almost back the way she and Gabrielle had come, but then veered off in a different direction. Soon they came to the quarters the gladiators called home. The entire front was made of iron strips half a hand’s width wide, forming a lattice from top to bottom and side to side, with spaces smaller than a man’s head. The door was unlocked by a guard, and after the door was closed and relocked, the chains around Xena’s wrists were removed.

Standing before her was perhaps the blackest man she had ever seen, darker even than Marcus. His chest was scarred from obvious battle, he was lean yet muscular, and he was taller by a hand than Xena. As she looked him over, he was doing the same to her.

Finally, he spoke. “So you are the infamous Xena we have all heard so much about. I am Doctore. I will be training you to fight in the arena as Dominus has ordered. If you cooperate, keep your tongue to yourself and train as you should, you will find I am a fair, if strict, instructor. If you are argumentative, contrary or confrontational – well, we have ways of dealing with such problems.”

Doctore gave Xena rags, in her opinion, to wear, and was told to remove her clothes and to use the rags to bind her breasts and to create a suitable garment to cover her lower half.

“The others will think you are for their pleasures,” Doctore said as he led her to the quarters of the gladiator hopefuls. “I expect you will resist, and if your reputation is accurate, will probably put down as many as it will take. But be warned! If you cause injuries that prevent any of them from training, I am told your companion will suffer for it. Am I understood?”

“Perfectly,” Xena replied. She knew she would have to bide her time until the opportunity arose for her and Gabrielle to make their escape.

And as Doctore predicted, as soon as Xena walked into the dining area, more than half of them began to make verbal advances. And after quieting them down, Doctore said, “This is Xena. She is not a harlot slave. She will be training with the rest of you to fight in the arena. And for those of you who don’t know her reputation as a warrior – well, you would be wise to listen to those who have heard of her, or perhaps have even seen her in action.”

And without another word Doctore turned and walked away, leaving Xena standing alone, and scrutinized by all of them. Xena looked at them, making eye contact with all of them one at a time.

“Xena, sit here,” someone said.

Xena walked to the serving line, picked up a wooden bowl and cup and held out each for the stew, a piece of bread, and water. She then walked to the table of the man who spoke. But as she passed by one of the men still staring and lusting after her, his hand grabbed her crotch. She immediately smashed his temple with her cup, then head-butted the bridge of his nose, breaking it and causing blood to pour down the front of his chest. And before he could recover, the bottom of her right foot caught him square in the chest, kicking him a half dozen steps backward, and down to the stone floor.

“Anyone else?” she asked, looking around. There was no answer, allowing her to continue to the table where she sat down across from the man who had invited her and began to eat without acknowledging him. After several bites, she looked quickly to her left, expecting an attack of some kind, but it was someone handing her a cup of water, since hers had been broken. Xena took the cup, nodded her thanks, and resumed eating.

Just as soon as she had finished, the man across from her said, “You are not a stranger to me. You caused the defeat of the army I was in, six, maybe seven years ago. We were led by the warlord Zagreas. We were going to attack the village of Piedmon, but somehow you convinced the giant Gareth to attack us. Very few of us got away with our lives.”

As he related the story to Xena, a smile crossed her lips, and a small chuckle escaped from her. “That was a good day,” she said, fondly remembering details she had all but forgotten.

“There are those here who do not know you, so if you need any help….”

“I can take care of myself,” Xena replied curtly, the fond memories pushed back down by the reality of her and Gabrielle’s present situation.

The next morning, Doctore yelled out that it was time for the morning training session to begin. And the gladiators-to-be took the weapons they had been training with the previous day -- wooden swords and shields. Doctore walked over to Xena and handed her a sword, then pointed out a large post sticking out of the dusty ground.

“You will spend the day there, improving your technique and skill with the sword.”

Xena looked at the post, then back to Doctore. “You’ve got to be joking. I can defeat anyone here and you want me to beat on a tree?”

“If you’d rather, I can send word to Dominus that you refuse to do as you are told.”

“Fine. I’ll beat on your damned tree all day long!”

“And if any others require medical attention from your actions, you can spend tomorrow, and the next day, and the next doing the same.”

Xena took a deep breath, took the sword, and walked over to the post and began chopping at it with enough fury that she knew would eventually break the wooden blade. And she would break enough of them until Doctore would give her a person to train against.

That night, after she made it clear, again, she was no one’s whore, Xena found herself back in the arena while the others talked, and nursed the evitable bruises, abrasions and strained shoulders, knees and elbows. First she walked to the edge of the cliff that was the end of the arena. Even in the darkness, she could tell, sense, that this was no escape route. Then walking back to the center, she began to examine the balcony that overlooked the arena. The one that Batiatus watched from while they trained, and any invited guests to witness his gladiators in mock battles.

There were stone walls flanking the balcony, which had a railing three times the height of a man from the ground, too high for any man to jump up to; any ordinary man. But Xena was not ordinary. As she studied, she knew she could make the leap – a fast run to the wall, a high jump half the way up, a push off with her foot and she could reach the railing. And in an instant, she would be over it and on her way to freedom.

“I have no doubt you can make it to the top,” Doctore said, startling her. So intent was she studying the walls and balcony, she never saw him.

“I have heard you have many skills,” he continued. “But you should know, there are guards posted at every turn, at every intersection of the house. And they are always within sight of the other. Even battling your way through them, eventually you would be overpowered by the sheer numbers of them. But even if you somehow made it past the guards to freedom, there is the certainty that your companion, I believe her name is Gabrielle, would be tortured, and eventually killed when Dominus tires of her screams of agony.”

As Xena watched, he slowly walked back to the gladiator quarters. And following him equally as slowly, she realized she was, indeed a slave -- for now.


	4. Gabrielle and Domina

**Chapter Four**

**Gabrielle and Domina**

Despite having trouble falling asleep, Gabrielle found herself roused from a sound sleep well before daybreak. She was instructed to bathe again, to dress, to eat, and then to help Antea as she scrubbed the floors and walls of the villa; Domina, she was told, had a compulsion with clean walls and floors.

Just before the midday meal, a slave girl named Marsa came to Phaedra, telling her that Domina wanted Gabrielle to come to her. After Gabrielle quickly donned a clean tunic, Phaedra instructed her – "Do not speak unless spoken to. Every answer, every question must end with 'Domina'. When you leave, you will never turn your back to Domina – you leave the room facing her, eyes down."

Nodding her understanding, Gabrielle followed Marsa, being especially vigilant as to the route they were taking, noting every turn, every room they passed, and the placement of the guards. When they arrived, Gabrielle was surprise to find they were in Lucretia's bed chamber. She was lying on the bed, wearing a red, sheer, see-through garment opened at the sides, and nothing else. As they entered the room, Marsa bowed her head, then backed out, leaving Gabrielle to stand a man's height from the foot of Lucretia's bed, and under close inspection. For what seemed too long, Gabrielle could feel Domina's eyes on her, and the urge to look up almost overpowering, but she fought it.

"Raise your eyes and look at me," Lucretia finally said. And when she did, Gabrielle saw that her hair was no longer red, but straw blond, similar to her own. "Why is it that your companion resembles me so?"

It wasn't the question Gabrielle was expecting, and she was at a loss of what to say. But knowing she had to answer, she finally said, "I – I have no answer – Domina. An amazing coincidence, I suppose."

And again, Gabrielle found herself being closely scrutinized, as if she was merchandise inspected before purchase, which in fact was what she was. Then Lucretia said, "Remove your tunic."

Gabrielle slipped it over her head and let it fall to the floor. For a half dozen breaths there was silence, then Lucretia said, "You have little fat on you, life on the road isn't an easy one, I presume."

"No, Domina, it is not."

"This Xena of yours," Xena being said in a repugnant tone, "you were lovers?"

"Yes, Domina, we are - were."

"Do you think me as beautiful as she?"

Gabrielle had to think fast – Lucretia was leading her into a lethal trap. "More so with your blond hair and fair skin. Both are most appealing."

Lucretia didn't answer, but from her small smile, Gabrielle knew it was the right thing to say.

After another short while, Lucretia said, "Turn around, let me see the back of you."

Gabrielle made the turn, aware that Lucretia was studying her again. Then she heard the bed creak and felt Lucretia's body heat as she neared her. Then she felt her shoulder-length hair being lifted, and heard the sniff as Lucretia smelled it, and made a demeaning noise.

"You will tell Phaedra that from today forward you are to bathe and shampoo with lavender scented soap, I have a particular fondness for its fragrance."

"Yes, Domina, I will tell her."

Gabrielle then felt Lucretia's finger tips as they trailed down her back to her buttocks and back up again. Then she felt fingers and thumb as they went around her upper arm.

"Make your arm hard," she was instructed, and Gabrielle tightened her bicep and triceps together. "Almost as a man's," Lucretia commented. "Turn around."

Gabrielle turned back to face her, and they stood barely a hand's width apart, making Gabrielle especially  
uncomfortable, but she knew not move away. As Gabrielle stared at Lucretia's upper chest, she dared not look up into her eyes, she saw the sheer fabric fall to the floor. Lucretia took Gabrielle by the wrist and placed her hand between her legs at her crotch.

"You know what to do," she said, and Gabrielle slowly began to massage and manipulate Lucretia's center of sexual pleasure. After a very short while, Lucretia said in a panting whisper, "My knees grow weak," and she backed toward the foot of the bed, a grip still on Gabrielle's wrist, holding it in place, and as she sat on the bed, she pulled Gabrielle to her knees. And as she fell back on the bed, with her free hand, she grabbed a handful of hair, and pulled Gabrielle's face into her crotch.

At first Gabrielle almost resisted, then the thought came to her – as unpleasant as this was, perhaps it would ingratiate her to this woman, and somehow it would help her and Xena's situation. And even though Lucretia smelled and tasted nothing like Xena, Gabrielle began to enthusiastically kiss, lick and suck those especially sensitive areas. And as she did so, she could hear Lucretia moan in a raspy whisper, "By the Great Cunt of Juno, do not stop!"

It didn't take much longer for Lucretia to approach her orgasm – Gabrielle knew what fueled Xena's passion and  
put this knowledge to great use. Then suddenly Lucretia grabbed Gabrielle's head with both hands and pulled her  
tighter into her crotch, rocking and humping against Gabrielle's face. Gabrielle found that both her nose and mouth were covered, making it impossible for her to breathe, but as she tried pulling back, Lucretia's legs surrounded her head, holding her fast. Gabrielle's struggles to breathe only seemed to inflame the fires of Lucretia's passion. And even though her ears were covered by Lucretia's inner thighs, Gabrielle heard her screams of ecstasy and release, and just as Gabrielle thought she would pass out, Lucretia's grip released in exhaustion, and she was able to breathe again – panting almost as much as Lucretia.

Lucretia was lying spread-eagle on the foot of the bed, her feet on the floor, with Gabrielle on her knees between her legs, but as she moved to get up, Lucretia grabbed her again by the hair.

"You leave when you are dismissed," she hissed breathlessly.

"Yes, Domina."

"Now, help me to the head of the bed."

Gabrielle had some trouble moving the fatigued woman, but when her head was on her pillow, Lucretia pulled Gabrielle partially on top of her, She put Gabrielle's left hand over her right breast and her left leg between hers then wrapped her own legs around it, and fell asleep. Gabrielle let herself doze as well.

What woke Gabrielle up she didn't know, but she knew her leg was still trapped, and Lucretia's right hand was over hers, which was still over her breast. Gabrielle barely looked up and saw Lucretia's head was lolled back, her mouth was open, and she was snoring, loudly. Gabrielle could barely keep from laughing – a dangerous thing to do. As she lay there, waiting for Lucretia to wake up, Gabrielle began to wish she had a goblet of water, and needed to wash her face. Vaginal juices were fine during the sex act, but later, as they dried, not so much.

Not long after that a slave girl she hadn't seen before entered the room timidly. She approached the bed, not exactly sure what to do. They exchanged looks, then the girl gently shook the bed.

"Domina," she said softly. But when there was no response, she shook the bed harder and spoke louder. The third time when the girl shook the bed even harder, and spoke even louder, Lucretia came half awake, breathed in loudly, snorted, then said, "What? What is it?"

"I am loathe to disturb you, Domina, but Dominus requests you join him on the arena balcony as soon as is possible."

Lucretia was now fully awake and looked down at Gabrielle as if this were the first time she had seen her, and  
unceremoniously, shoved her off the bed onto the floor.

"Tell Dominus I will join him presently."

The slave girl hurried backed out of the room then ran to deliver the message.

Gabrielle got up and began to put on her tunic. "Is that all, Domina?" she asked, head bowed.

"Yes, that’s all. You are dismissed."

Gabrielle backed out of the room, but just as she got to the door, Lucretia reminded her, "Be sure you inform Phaedra of the jasmine scented shampoo."

Gabrielle stopped, confused. " _Jasmine_?" she thought to herself. " _I thought she said lavender_."

"There is a problem?" Lucretia asked, irritated about being woken up.

"No, Domina. Not at all."

And Gabrielle backed out of sight, then turned to go to the slave quarters. She had only gone a dozen steps when from a side room someone grabbed her arm and dragged her into it. It was the slave girl Marsa, who had led her to Lucretia's bed chamber.

"I know what you do!" she said viciously. "You think you can worm your way into Domina's good graces by the strength of your tongue inside her. But know this – you are new, and a novelty, and soon Domina will tire of you! I am Domina's favorite, and I always will be. And you are just for the moment."

"You don't understand," Gabrielle said. "I have no say-so over what Domina tells me. I'm only trying to get along as best I can until...."

Gabrielle was about to say "...until Xena and I can make our escape" but Phaedra's warning about eyes and ears everywhere stopped her.

"Until what? Until you can run from here?"

"No, not at all!" Gabrielle insisted. "Only until Domina sees fit to allow me to see my friend, the one I was capture with. We are close."

Marsa made a contemptuous noise, pushed Gabrielle away from her, then left the room, obviously angry. Gabrielle followed her out, and made her way back to the slave quarters, hoping Phaedra would know whether to use the lavender or jasmine scented soap.


	5. Xena and the Gladiators

**Chapter Five**

**Xena and the Gladiators**

Xena was awake when Doctore began to get everyone up at the crack of dawn, chiding them for being so lazy he had to rouse them. As the men in the open-bay barracks, where most of them, including Xena, slept, began to get up and get dressed – ninety percent of them slept naked, Xena finally opened her eyes, waiting until many of them had left for the morning meal. She had been awake most of the night, thinking about her and Gabrielle's situation, and weighing the odds of both of them getting out and away without being killed. She didn't like the odds, but that didn’t stop her from speculating on the various possible scenarios.

"Well?" she heard Doctore say. "Are you ill? Or wounded and cannot join your fellow gladiators?"

Xena put her feet on the floor and got up. Unlike the others, she slept in her rags-as-clothes – wrapped around her breasts, and around her hips and coming up through her legs and securely tied. But she didn't mind the early rising, the morning meal was always the best of the day – the bread was freshly baked, and the inevitable stew or gruel was made shortly before they had gotten up. The kitchen staff, sleeping in the female slave quarters, were always up much earlier than the dawn. As she ate, she wondered about Gabrielle, and how she was faring. Then it was time to collect the wooden shields and swords for another day of practice.

Xena was paired with one of those who had been captured in a Roman campaign far from Italia and brought to the ludus after being purchased by Batiatus. His accent was barely understandable, and his swordsmanship was atrocious. He obviously was no soldier, probably had been a farmer. Xena toyed with him all morning – first he would hit her shield, then she would hit his, over and over and over again. Sometimes, just because she was bored, she would let him think he had found an opening and would attack, but she would simply step aside, then spank him hard on his ass as he passed her, insulting him and making him angry. Or sometimes she would smack him on the back of his upper thighs, which would sting, leave a blood-red mark, and making him even madder.

After the midday meal, she was paired up with another, somewhat more experienced "warrior", but he fared no better than the first. Watching her, Doctore knew Xena was better than any gladiator there, including himself in his prime. But Doctore was not the only one watching her closely; from the balcony, Batiatus was also. And he was smiling at this newest addition to his stable of fighters. As he sat, savoring the thought of the money he would make from betting on her, Lucretia finally joined him.

"And just what has kept you for so long?" he asked her, knowing full well, from Marsa's whisper in his ear, she had been with Gabrielle.

"Oh, you know," she answered nonchalantly, "relaxing in bed, enjoying the morning. And what of your newest gladiator? Is she all that you hoped?"

Lucretia didn't want her husband to take her new toy away from her, not yet, anyway. She knew eventually he would bend her over and fuck her mercilessly, and often, but maybe if she could keep his focus on Xena and away from Gabrielle, he wouldn't have the time, nor the inclination to "ruin" her.

"Even better!" he exclaimed proudly. "She is head and shoulders above any of them. She toys with them and makes fools of them all."

"Then perhaps one-on-one should be two-on-one. And two of your finest, not the fodder."

Batiatus laughed out loud. "And you are so right, again. Sometimes I marvel at your wisdom." And he grabbed her hair, pulled her face to his and kissed her a sloppy, tongue-penetrating kiss, which she readily returned.

Then pulling away suddenly he yelled down to Doctore, who wasted no time running over to him. Batiatus leaned over the railing as far as he dared and said in a loud whisper, "One is no match for her. Send Philox and Barsis against her. Then we shall see how good she really is."

"At once, Dominus," Doctore replied, then yelled out to them, "Barsis, Philox, to the center! All others but Xena to retire!"

As the arena cleared and the two named gladiators approached Xena, she smiled, nodded her head, and said in Doctore's direction but without taking her eyes off the two men, "It's about time I got some competition!"

One of the first rules of battle is know your opponent as well as you can. And in the short time Xena had been there, she knew just how good, and how bad, all of them were, and Barsis and Philox were two of the best. They often sparred together, sometimes with sword and shield, sometimes with double swords. In some ways they could be brothers, both were heavily muscled and built similarly and not quite as tall as Xena. But she suspected they were not. They shared a cell separate from the open barracks where most of the fighters slept. Which was only right since they both were well-known, well-respected, and very successful gladiators.

Both had obviously had many encounters in the arena; they were scars on their arms, chest, back and legs. Barsis had a long scar running from his left temple down past his jaw. Philox had three similar ones on his shaved head. Both were deeply tanned from hours in the sun.

The two men walked to the center of the arena, then turned and bowed in Batiatus' direction, then turned toward Xena, and flanked her. She glanced up at the balcony to see both Batiatus and Lucretia watching, and in a token acknowledgment, she also bowed to them, which caused Lucretia to say something to her husband, and he answered in return. Then Xena turned her attention to the two men approaching her. Both were armed as she was – with wooden sword and shield.

The two began circling Xena, one on each side of her, keeping her turning in a circle to keep both within sight, and neither at her back. The circling brought them closer to her until they were three arm-lengths away from her. Xena saw the nods each made to the other, then they attacked!

Xena's first thought was to use her favorite trick – jumping up at the last instant, legs kicking outward, and catching both in the chest at the same time, but she didn't want to give away her secrets, not right away, so instead, she forward rolled twice in a row then sprang to her feet, spun around, and attacked Barsis, who was on her sword-hand side, while fending off Philox's sword with her shield. Her sword bounced off the shield, then she was past them, turned around quickly, and repeated her attack, this time hitting Philox's shield and deflecting Barsis' sword with hers.

And so the contest continued. Philox would attack, trying to draw her attention from Barsis, then the other would attack, but she was just too fast and too clever to let that happen. But soon it was evident that all three were tiring, and she was getting thirsty, so Xena decided it was time to end it.

She let Philox get within striking distance while Barsis was hanging back, waiting for his opportunity. Barsis then found himself ducking away from her shield, thrown as she would her Chakram. At almost the same time, she closed in on Philox, and with a wrestling hold, threw him to the ground flat on his back, and not ungently, she thrust her sword tip against his neck, and said simply, "You're dead."

And as Barsis attacked, she spun away from him, grabbing his shield, spinning him around, and suddenly he found himself with her behind him, holding him tightly as her left hand was pulling his head by his chin up and to the left and her sword running across his throat, leaving the tell-tale burn mark that showed where his throat would have been severed had it been a real sword. Then Xena said, "And you're dead too," and shoved him to the ground.

She looked up at the balcony and both Batiatus and Lucretia were on their feet, but Xena couldn't tell if it was because of surprise, delight, or anger. So she took a few steps toward them, planted the point of her sword into the sand, and went briefly to one knee, nodding her head, figuring it couldn't hurt to suck up. Their time would come.

Batiatus yelled down to Doctore, who signaled Xena to approach. When she got close to the balcony, Batiatus then yelled down to her, a huge smile on his face, "Bravo, warrior! I see you are more than ready for serious competition. Four days hence you shall put your skills to the test. Bravo, indeed." And without another word he and Lucretia turned and left the balcony.

"Come," Doctore said proudly to Xena, "you have earned the remainder of the afternoon to rest, relax and refresh in a cool bath."

He then turned to the others and shouted, "I see no others with the skill to earn a place in the bath! Why are you not training?"

As the others rushed out into the broiling sun to resume practice until sundown, Doctore led Xena to the bath tub, filled with clear, clean water. With no false modesty, Xena stripped in front of Doctore and climbed into the bath, welcoming its coolness.

"Your fighting style is somewhat unorthodox," he said as she settled in.

"Well, after so many years of fighting warlords, warriors and thieves (almost adding 'and a certain god of war'), I was bound to pick up a few tricks here and there."

Doctore nodded, started to turn away, then stopped and said, "I'm sure it would please Dominus greatly if you would teach such tricks to the others," then left without waiting for an answer. Xena just smiled.


	6. Amazonia, the Amazon Warrior

**Chapter Six**

**Amazonia, the Amazon Warrior**

After Doctore left, Xena closed her eyes, bent her knees so she could submerge the rest of her until her head was resting on the bottom of the tub. She then began a slow count, enjoying the quiet, cool calmness of the water, savoring every moment. When she reached fifty, she sat back up reached outside to the floor to get one of the rags she had been wearing to scrub the sweat and dirt from her body. It was then that she saw Doctore standing there holding clean linen. He placed it on the edge of the tub and said, "There is food in the dining area," and again walked away.

Xena leaned forward to pick up the two strips of fabric. They were exactly like the ones she had been wearing except there were no tears and no fraying; they were almost new. After giving herself a good scrubbing, she got out of the tub and wrapped her breasts and loins with the clean linen without drying herself and walked into the dining area. On a table were a bunch of large, purple grapes, a wooden bowl of goat cream to dip them in, a melon that had been quartered long ways, and a large wooden goblet of water.

"So this is how the winners are treated," she said to herself. "Maybe this won't be so bad."

With her unusual sense of smell, she detected that the cream didn't smell like it should. She stirred it with one finger and it was thicker than it should have been, and tasting it she could tell it was on the verge of souring, but was still palatable. Next she popped a grape into her mouth, and it, too, was past ripe.

"Probably rescued from the slaves with purple feet who mash the over-ripe grapes into the first stages of wine," she mused to no one. But she still ate them with relish – it had been too long since she'd had fruit of any kind.

She then drank the cream down, savoring its richness, and used her finger to scrape out the rest. Next she turned to the melon, which was also past its prime and on its way to natural fermentation, but she ate it anyway, down past the rind, and said to the room, "I wonder why they never make melon wine? Hmm, maybe they do."

She then followed it all with the water.

"Maybe," she said again patting her full belly with the fingers of both hands, "Maybe it won't be so bad after all."

She wasn't particularly worried about Gabrielle. She knew Gabrielle could take care of herself. And if there had been any problems she, Xena, would have been tied to the post in the middle of the arena and whipped. Or so Dominus swore.

After throwing the remains of her meal into the garbage pit she walked to the doorway leading out to the arena. And as she watched the training she noticed that there was more intensity among the men. Maybe it was because a woman had been chosen so quickly to participate in combat and they were embarrassed she was so much better. Or maybe she had inspired them. Xena couldn’t decide which it was. But she knew one day some of them would either be dead, wounded and no longer useful, or would go on to be heroes of the arena.

The sun began to set and training for the day was over and she stepped aside to let them enter. One had pulled a muscle in his back and was half carried to the bath she had used. After he was in it, hot water was added to help assuage the injury. And again Doctore seemed to appear from nowhere.

"Tomorrow you will begin training for the games."

"I thought I was."

"No, you were only training for the opportunity to do so. You seemed somewhat uncomfortable with the shield at first."

"Well, I've never used one; never had to. But I can see how it can be useful."

"Have you ever fought using two swords together?"

"Once or twice, took some getting used to. Why?"

"Dominus thinks combat with a pair of them will give more impact and drama than with sword and shield."

"Can I use my own sword - the one I had when I was captured? I'm used to it."

"No. The ones you will use will be identical. It makes for a more balanced look."

Xena shrugged her shoulders, it was worth a shot. And she knew there was no way they would ever let her use her Chakram.

"Also, Dominus has decided that your name will be changed. He recognizes it is too well-known in Rome and wishes to delay Caesar's discovery that you are here for as long as possible."

"And just who will I be?"

"Amazonia, the Amazon Warrior. You will let your hair fly free and wildly to add to the effect. And we will paint your face and body. And you will be naked."

Xena chuckled at the thought.

"Something amuses you?"

"No, well yeah. I've had dealings with the Amazons, and none of them are anything like you describe."

"But no one here will know, nor care. Now, follow me."

Doctore led Xena to one of the small cells just off from the main barracks room.

"This is where you will sleep from now on. A privilege reserved for those who have seen, or will see, combat in the arena."

The small cell barely had room for the bed with a straw-filled mattress, but at least she was away from the others and had some privacy. When Doctore left, Xena lay down on the bed. It wasn't bad -- softer than the hard ground she was used to sleeping on, and there didn't seem to be any fleas or lice that she could see.

She lay there listening to the men as their day was winding down – talking about the day's practice; who else might be chosen for the upcoming competition, and why or why not; the sounds of eating; noises from the latrine. She had almost dozed off when she was suddenly aware of someone in her cell, looking down on her. When she opened her eyes she saw Barsis standing over her. He was naked and was sporting half an erection.

Ignoring it, she said, "Something on your mind?" She didn't bother to sit up or stand.

He grinned down at her, thinking her remaining prone was an invitation. "Just thought that now we've got some privacy…." He didn't finish the sentence, expecting Xena to accept his unspoken yet obvious suggestion.

"Yep, plenty of privacy," she replied. "Enough that when I smash your face into the wall, no one will ever see it. And if you don't get your disgusting self out of here, that's exactly what will happen, in less than a 10-count. One…two…three…."

Knowing better than to press it, Barsis turned and went out. Just as he was outside her cell, Xena added, "If I want you in here, you'll know it."

Xena closed her eyes again, and semi-dozed, waiting for everyone to fall asleep. It was her favorite time of night – the time she would quietly go back into the arena, walk to the edge of the cliff and look out into the darkness, and think of Gabrielle. After the games, she decided, after her decisive win, she would ask Doctore if there could be some way she could see her and talk to her.

At dawn the next morning she already sitting at a table, waiting for Doctore to chastise the others for sleeping so late. And just as soon as breakfast was over and he had assigned the men to their partners for the day, he turned to Xena.

"Today you will begin training with the two swords. You must know as much about wielding them as you do breathing. Every step you take with them, every strike, every parry, every moment you hold them should be as if you were born with them in your hands. Your movements should be like a dance – a decisive, fatal dance."

Without a word, Xena took the two identical wooden swords, similar to all the others but longer by half again, and they were weighted at the hilt with flat stones held by rawhide cord. She entered the arena and slowly began moving them in circles, crisscrossing them in front of her, slowly at first until she was familiar with their weight and balance. And as her speed with the swords increased, she began to turn in circles, adding small hops and skips in time with them. She ducked down, then went to one knee, twirling them over her head in twin figure-eight patterns. It wasn't long before everyone stopped to listen to the singing of the swords, and to watch her, amazed and marveling at her skill, dexterity and balance.

If she had been paying any attention, she would have seen a small, rare smile cross the face of Doctore. He knew that whatever success she brought to the arena, he would be praised and rewarded for training her.


	7. Gabrielle and Marsa

**Chapter Seven**

**Gabrielle and Marsa**

Gabrielle hurried back to the quarters of the female slaves. She had no problem making her way through the maze of corridors. Her years of traveling with Xena had trained her, given her an instinctive ability to backtrack any route after traveling it only once. She immediately sought out Phaedra.

"I see you are back. And how was your time with Domina?"

"It – it was fine, for her. She – is a very sexually demanding woman."

Phaedra nodded knowingly. What Gabrielle experienced had happened to almost all of them at one time or another.

"Yes, she does like her women, and her men, and sometimes with them together."

"But there is something I am confused about – when I first got there, she smelled my hair and told me to tell you that I should bathe in lavender scented soap, yet when I left she said it was to be jasmine. I don't know which one to use."

Phaedra smiled. "It doesn't matter. If she told you to bathe in rose petals and hurry back to her, she would insist she said sandalwood. You cannot win with her. You just have to take the beating that comes with 'disobeying' her and live with it."

Gabrielle was trying to understand such capriciousness when she remembered the other thing that was bothering her: "Right after I left Domina, I was accosted by Marsa. She threatened me saying she was Domina's favorite and left me with the impression she might say something untrue about me to Domina."

"Marsa has been with Domina since she was brought here when she was four or five years old. Domina never had children and took to Marsa right away. She is almost like a daughter in some ways. Domina never lets her forget she is a slave, yet Marsa always has her ear. You would do well to avoid her."

"I hope I can."

"But for now, I have been told guests are coming in three days for a special competition in our arena, very special guests, and we are to scrub everything – walls, floors, columns, and the baths. Fresh fruits and vegetables are being delivered as well as butchered deer, lamb, pigs and fowl, all for the feast before and after the games. So there is much to be done. Find Antea, she will tell you what help she needs."

So Gabrielle and Antea began scrubbing the walls and floors near the front entrance, which always seemed to have a coating of dust and grime. They scrubbed with pumice dust, water and rags. As daylight began to ebb, torches were lit so they could continue to clean – torches that left soot on the ceiling, which would have to be scrubbed off the next day.

It was late, near mid-night when Phaedra sent word all labors were to cease so as to not disturb Dominus and Domina's sleep. They all returned to the slave quarters. While she was washing out the rags to dry to be used the next day, Gabrielle felt someone watching her, and turning around quickly she was surprised to see a child - a young girl about six years old. She had darker skin than anyone there that Gabrielle had seen, with dark curly hair and full lips.

Gabrielle squatted down, smiled and said, "Hi, there. Who are you?"

When the girl didn't answer, Gabrielle then said," My name is Gabrielle. I'm new here."

Again there was no response. There was a noise across the room and Gabrielle looked to see what it was but when she looked back, the girl was gone.

Gabrielle sought out Antea and asked her who she was. At first Antea seemed reluctant to say anything, then she took Gabrielle off to the corner of the room and quietly said, "Her name is Tia."

"Where is her mother? I haven't seen any dark-skinned women here. Or was her father the dark one?"

"No, it was her mother. Her name was Aseneth. She was from a land even farther south than where the pharaohs rule."

Gabrielle nodded, encouraging her to continue.

"Now, you understand, what I tell you is only rumor and gossip, things that are whispered in the night."

Gabrielle nodded again.

"It was said that Aseneth and a guard called Sulla fell in love and in time she became pregnant. Well, as everyone knows, guards and slaves are forbidden to consort with each other, other than the whores Dominus provides. So in order to hide this fact, Aseneth began to entice Dominus – exposing her buttocks and breasts at opportune times. And since Dominus's sexual appetite is well known, he soon took her, many times. And when her pregnancy became evident, almost everyone, including Dominus, believed the child was his."

"You said almost everyone."

"Yes, everyone but Domina."

"Why didn't she believe it was his?"

"Because she and Dominus have been married many years and she has never been with child. And Dominus has had his way with many slave girls, so many, yet none had gotten pregnant. Only Aseneth. And now Tia is motherless because of Aseneth's 'accident.' One night not a quarter year after Tia's birth, she fell in the bath, hit her head, more than once somehow, and drowned. She was not found until the next day."

"And you think it was Domina who did this?"

"As I said, only rumor. But now we must sleep. Tomorrow will be a busier day than today. We all have much to do."

"I had no idea such – deception and scheming went on here."

Antea put one hand on Gabrielle's cheek and smiled a sad smile. "My dear, you have no idea of the things that go on within these walls."

And as Antea had promised, things began to get frantic. Lucretia seemed to be everywhere, chastising, berating, and using a leather strap to lash any and every slave for perceived slowness or ineptness or lack of motivation. Everything had to be just right for the twenty or so guests Batiatus had invited. They had to ready the bed chambers and anterooms, the baths had to be spotlessly clean, as well as the walls, and the floors, and the columns, and the soot-covered ceilings. The tapestry-sized rugs had to be beaten dust-free and stains scrubbed out. The copper goblets, trays, and pitchers had to be polished to a golden mirror finish. And more, so much more.

More than once Gabrielle rushed back to the well to replenish the water buckets with clean water. So many times she made a wrong turn in her haste and found herself in an unfamiliar part of the villa. After several wrong turns trying to find her way back, she heard an odd noise, almost as if someone was in pain, then maybe two who in pain. She followed the sounds that led her to a room, and as she entered the room, she was shocked to see Marsa, and – someone, a someone she took to be a guard. They were both naked, and he was between her legs, legs that Marsa wrapped around his ass, her ankles locked, holding him firmly against her, and they both were panting and grunting and moaning as he drove himself into and out of her repeatedly.

Certain she hadn't been seen by either, Gabrielle quickly backed out of the room, turned and ran down the corridor, and rounding a corner, she all but ran into Lucretia, who was at first surprised, then shocked, then outraged that Gabrielle was in a part of the house she had no business being in; a part of the house set aside for the guests, and had no guards.

And grabbing her by her hair she demanded to know why Gabrielle was there. But before she could answer, Lucretia heard the same sounds that led Gabrielle there, and dragging Gabrielle by her hair, Lucretia stormed into the room. And screamed at the top of her voice at the sight. Immediately the man rolled off the bed, trying to cover his nakedness, as did Marsa.

In her rage, Lucretia looked from one to the other, not knowing who she was angriest at. Then deciding it was the guard, she began to flail him with the leather strap over and over until the welts on his shoulders and upper back became bloody streaks, all the time cursing him for ''ruining'' Marsa's chastity. And though he covered himself as best he could, he knew better than to raise a hand to stop her.

Eventually several guards, hearing Lucretia's screams, rushed into the room. "Take him to Manius!" she demanded. "Have him thrown into the filthiest, most rat-infested hole."

Two of the guards pulled the naked man to his feet and un-gently dragged him away. The third gathered his clothes and weapons and followed.

"And YOU!" Lucretia said, turning to an anxious and terrified Marsa still cowering on the bed. "What have I been doing all these years – keeping Dominus from fucking you at his will, trying to keep you pure and chaste? WHAT HAVE I BEEN DOING?"

Running out of words, Lucretia looked around for something, anything, and seeing a plaster bust of Jupiter on a small dais she grabbed it, picked it up over her head and with both hands, threw it a Marsa with all her strength. She missed a direct hit, but it hit the wall next to Marsa's head and the brittle plaster shattered, cutting a deep gash in her forehead, allowing blood to run down her face to drip off her chin.

But Lucretia wasn't finished. She grabbed Marsa's hair with two hands and dragged her off the bed then began kicking her in the stomach and chest. Then grabbing one foot, she spread Marsa's legs and stomped into her crotch as hard as she was able, once then twice. As Marsa doubled over in pain, nearly unconscious, Lucretia turned to Gabrielle, who hadn't thought to follow the guards away, and once more grabbed her by the hair.,

"And just what is YOUR part in all this? Were you a party to it, keeping watch for them in case I should go by?" Her anger was barely tempered.

"No, Domina. I swear I knew none of this, I only discovered it moments before you. I was lost in this part of the house and followed the sound as you did!"

Lucretia jerked Gabrielle hair with both hands several times as if trying to shake the truth from her, then threw her into the wall.

"You are to NEVER enter this section of the house again unaccompanied. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, Domina, I swear to you I never will again!"

"Get this thing out of here!" Lucretia said with a disgusted voice,

She then turned away and stomped off, leaving Gabrielle to see about Marsa. Her head was bleeding more than it should have and she was barely at the edge of consciousness. And using all her strength, Gabrielle hoisted her up on her shoulder and somehow was able to find her way back toward the slave quarters. Half way there several of the women took Marsa from her and carried her back to the bathing area.

"Is there a healer available?" Gabrielle asked.

"There is a physician, but he is reserved for Dominus, Domina, and for the gladiators," Phaedra told her. "What doctoring is done here, we do ourselves."

"Then I will need hot water, the coldest water you can find, clean cloths, and needle and thread," Gabrielle said, instinctively taking charge.

"YOU are a physician?" Phaedra asked.

"No, but after all the years of traveling with Xena, I have gotten pretty good with field dressings. It's something you have to learn in order to survive while on the road."

The required items were brought to her and Gabrielle first made cold compresses to put on Marsa's bruised belly. Then after a quick examination of her crotch, she placed one against her vagina. She next began to clean the head injury with the hot water, and after using a cold water compress to stem the bleeding, she began to stitch the wound while the others watched in wonder and awe at her skill.

Gabrielle sat with Marsa all night, changing the compresses and giving her sips of water when she asked for them. Not long after dawn, and after everyone but Phaedra had gone to their duties, Marsa woke up enough to be lucid.

"You should have not done this for me," she said to Gabrielle. "It was a useless gesture."

"But you were hurting. I couldn’t not do what I was able."

Marsa smiled. "But it doesn't matter. I am dead. I destroyed Domina's trust. She will have her revenge. It is but a matter of time when she exacts it."

"What were you thinking?" Phaedra said, angrily. "Did you learn no lesson from Aseneth and Sulla? Nothing?"

"But Atrius and I love each other," Marsa protested. "We are in love."

"Love!" Phaedra spat out. "And you see where it's gotten you! You don't have any idea of what love is! You are so young, and so stupid."

"But if she thinks she is in love," Gabrielle interrupted gently. "Then it is real to her. As real as any love can be."

Phaedra made a disgusted noise and left them alone.

Marsa took Gabrielle's hand and asked, "Why? After all I said to you, why have you done so much for me?"

Gabrielle shrugged. "It's just the way I am. I believe that there is good in everyone. You just have to take the time to look for it."

Marsa closed her eyes then opened them again. "Thank you. Maybe one day…."

Suddenly they were interrupted when Lucretia, followed by two guards, entered the room.

"Where is she?" She demanded to know. "Where is the little whore?"

Gabrielle stood aside and Lucretia pointed at Marsa. "Take her to Manius, he will know what to do with her."

The guards grabbed Marsa by the arms and pulled her up from the bed when Lucretia told them to stop, then holding her hair, she looked at Marsa's forehead where Gabrielle had stitched it up.

"Who authorized the physician to do this?"

"No one, Domina," Gabrielle said. "I sewed up her wound."

Lucretia look a second look at the neatly spaced stitches that held the laceration together.

"Where did you learn this?"

"From Xena. Her years as a warrior taught her many things, and many of those she taught to me."

For a brief moment, Gabrielle thought there almost might have been the slightest hint of respect in Lucretia's eyes; then it was gone.

"Take her away," she said and left ahead of the guards, who half carried and half dragged the still naked Marsa away.

Gabrielle couldn’t help but begin to cry. It was then that Phaedra came back in and saw the tears.

"Why do you cry like a baby? You did all you could for her, wasting so much time, but now her fate is none of your concern. Go now, and help the others clean up the blood and the mess caused by Marsa's indiscretion before Domina lashes us all!"

And wiping away her tears, Gabrielle rushed off to the guest quarters to help restore it to the way it was.


	8. The Games

**Chapter Eight**

**The Games**

The morning of the Games began cold, foggy and dreary, not a good sign to many, so superstitious were they. But it made no difference to Xena, weather never was much of a concern to her. It was what it was, and she had no illusions that it was controlled by the gods, other than the lightning bolts of Zeus, and even then, she knew his were not the same as in thunder storms.

Doctore had chosen a half dozen of his best for the preliminary contests. By agreement between the House of Batiatus and the House of Cicerius, they were not be to the death even though iron and bronze weapons would be used. Too much money and time had been invested in purchasing and training the combatants. Of course, accidents happened. Also, if one of them proved too cowardly or too inept, his death was acceptable to both Batiatus and to Cicerius.

This was not the case for Xena and her opponent. Many gold Aureus coins, each worth twenty five silver denarius, were wagered on the outcome, such was the rivalry, and the confidence of both men in his champion.

The Games began at midday, the morning being set aside for the late breakfast feasting for Batiatus' household and his guests who had arrived the previous night. By the time the first contest started they had consumed many goblets of Batiatus' finest wine, saved for occasions such as this. Consequently, the enthusiasm, and the wagering, was loud and boisterous.

No one was handed his weapon until let out of the holding cell when it was his turn in the arena. And upon the conclusion, it was returned to a guard as he passed through the locked gate leading back to the dining area where his wounds were treated by the physician. The holding cell was situated so they were able to watch the contests, to cheer on their compatriots, and to make their own wagers of food, or sexual favors.

But Xena hung back to allow Doctore to decorate her. Her face had black paint around her eyes and then encircled with red. Black and red streaks were painted on her back running from her neck to her waist. Her breasts were encircled with red, and red was applied to her nipples to make them stand out from a distance. A red streak ran from the base of her neck, between her breasts, to end at her pubic area, with red stripes representing ribs radiating out from it that continued around her torso to meet at her spine.

But she wasn't completely naked. A loincloth was worn just high enough that her buttocks held it from falling off, and the back of it was brought up between her thighs and fastened in front with a copper clasp. But she would fight barefooted.

Looking down at herself, Xena could only mentally shake her head at the ridiculousness of it, but protesting would get her nothing but grief from Doctore, and she needed to stay in his good graces. But she had a plan. She knew the red represented blood, and if it was blood they wanted, blood they would have.

She was only mildly interested in the outcomes of the contests. And so far it was even, three of Cicerius' fighters had triumphed, as had three of Batiatus'. And even though blood had been spilt, no one was seriously injured enough that his ability to fight again was ended.

And then it was Xena's turn. She was let out of the holding cell, and was surprised that Doctore was beside her. The guard handed her the swords and she spun them slowly to feel the balance and weight of them. Doctore knew what he was doing – they felt almost the same as her practice ones.

And she waited until her opponent was introduced. He was a big man, as tall as Doctore, but heavily muscled. The sword he was carrying was much longer and heavier than hers, and his shield … his shield was twice the size of the practice ones she used. It's outer edge was covered with bronze, and there was an iron cone in the center sticking out the length of a man's hand. He wore an iron helmet with fabric made of small iron rings linked that covered his head, neck, upper chest and back. Xena knew she had her work cut out for her.

She started forward a step, expecting her name to be called, but Doctore stopped her. And then a second opponent walked to the center of the arena.

"There are three of us against the other?" she asked.

"No. It is two against you."

Xena's other foe was wearing the same links fabric and helmet as the first, but instead of sword and shield, he was wielding a form of trident and a net. The trident was made from a single piece of flat iron, split into five prongs and spread out like fingers of a hand, each prong sharpened to a razor's edge. She noticed there were no barbs on the end, allowing him to stab repeatedly without having to struggle to pull it from her body. On closer inspection, she realized the net had barbed hooks fastened all over it. Once she was caught with them, the only way to escape was with them ripping out of her flesh where they had hooked into her.

Xena looked up at Doctore as her name, "Amazonia, the Amazon Warrior!" was called. He didn't meet her eyes, and she entered the arena.

Her instructions were to enter the arena running, with the swords spinning and singing, but instead, she walked determinedly, dragged the swords behind her, leaving ruts in the sand, until she was near the center, her back to the balcony. Then with a loud war cry, she whirled around, swinging the blades twice, spinning her hold on them so she was able to stab them into the ground as one would a pair of daggers. She then went to one knee in deference to Batiatus and Cicerius, but only for a moment.

With another war cry she pulled the swords from the sand and crossed them in front of her, and with one quick swipe, sliced the outside of each arm – deep enough to bring forth blood, but not enough to do any real harm. Then with another double stab into the ground, she crossed her arms, filling her hands with her own blood, then wiped her face from forehead to chin with her fingers, leaving bloody trails. With the blood still pouring from her arms, she filled her hands again, and rubbed them over her upper chest and breasts. And one more time on her belly down to where the waist of the loincloth was.

She wiped her hands quickly on the loincloth, leaving just enough sticky blood to give her a good grip on the sword handles, then grabbing them, she spun them twice, then threw her arms wide over her head, the tips of the swords crossed, forming a diamond, and erupted with another victory war cry. And the spectators on the balcony, always appreciating different and exciting spectacles, erupted with a roar of enthusiastic approval. Everyone was on their feet, yelling and applauding, including Batiatus, Lucretia, Cicerius, his wife Selena, and all the invited relatives and friends. Even the slaves in attendance were stirred.

Xena regarded them in triumph, as if the contest was already over, and then she saw -- off to one side was Gabrielle! Even at this distance their eyes locked. Gabrielle, shocked at Xena's appearance and performance, slowly put her right hand up to give her earlobe a gentle tug – a coded gesture between them, telling Xena she was alright. If she had pulled on the left, it meant danger or a threat of some kind. So Xena, relieved her soul mate was in no immediate distress, let her eyes travel back along the balcony at Batiatus and the three rows of guests he had invited.

Looking at them all, Xena began to fanaticize.

She had her Chakram, and with one well-placed throw, it ricocheted off the stone wall, then quickly and efficiently cut the heads from everyone who was not a slave. And at the same time, Gabrielle was able to wrest a spear from a dying guard and together they....

Suddenly, Xena was jerked back to reality as she heard Batiatus yell out above the crowd, "Let the contest begin!"

Seeing movement from both sides of her, Xena began spinning the swords over her head to keep both men at a distance. As they circled her, she moved in concert with them, making sure neither would be able to attack without her knowing. As they danced, the sun broke through the clouds and it glinted brightly off her whirling blades, and she smiled. Maybe the gods, whoever they might be, were on her side. Momentarily the thought of Ares ran through her thoughts, then she dismissed it – it wasn't his style; it wasn't flashy enough.

As they circled around, Xena watched both warily, trying to decide who was the more dangerous of the pair, and she decided it was the one with the massive shield and oversized sword. So she moved in his direction, hit his shield with a quick blow, then dived and rolled toward the one with the five-pronged trident, rolling under the spinning net, and with the tip of one sword, slashed an ankle, cutting to the bone and bringing him to one knee. At the same time she wrapped the net around her other sword, not worrying about the trident, and jerked it from his hand.

The other gladiator charged, swinging the heavy blade in an X motion, but Xena was able to roll out of the way. And coming to her feet, she stabbed her free sword into the ground, and was able to unfurl the net and threw it at him. He blocked it with his shield, but when he tried to throw it off several of the many hooks caught into the small metal circles, causing the entire fabric of links to become twisted around, almost dislodging his helmet.

But the other gladiator had gotten to his feet and attacked Xena with his trident, catching her in the back with two of the outer prongs into and through her side, the tips emerging from the front. Momentarily stunned, she wasn't able to stop him from pulling it out and stabbing at her a second time, but she was just able to turn just in time and with a hard backhand spin, her sword cut through the links and buried itself halfway into his neck, and as she continued spinning, slicing almost completely through his neck, he fell to the sand, blood pouring out as he died.

By now the other gladiator had thrown off his helmet and threw away his net-entangled shield and links fabric, and attacked with only his sword, swinging and flailing it as he ran at Xena. Again she rolled away, but as she tried to get to her feet, he was there and his sword came crashing down so hard it broke hers in half as she tried to deflect it. She wasn't hit, but it drove her to the ground onto her back, and as she fell, the fingers of her left hand felt the handle of the trident. He raised his sword again, held in both hands, to bring it down in a killing blow. But as it was at the apex, she turned her broken sword slightly, flashing sunlight off it, blinding him just long enough that she was able to grab the handle of the trident as she got to one knee and thrust it upward with all five prongs spearing him completely through his neck as far as they would go. But as the slippery blood ran down the handle, Xena had to drop her second sword to use both hands to hold onto it to keep it embedded.

The gladiator dropped his own sword as he grabbed the base of the weapon, trying to pull it out, but Xena kept the pressure on it, fighting against the huge man's strength until he was too weak to stand and his knees gave out. Xena stepped back and let go of the wooden handle, which snapped into several pieces as he fell face down into the sand, the life gone from his body.

Xena then scooped up both swords and turned to face the crowd. Blood was pouring out of her wounded side, running down her leg to make a blood-colored stain in the sand where she stood. But she felt no pain, only the exhilaration that comes from completely destroying your enemy; the exhilaration she, for so long, had not experienced. And with one good sword and one broken one, she again raised her arms high and wide, this time crossing them half way down. And locking eyes with Dominus, she screamed out above the riotous noise of the spectators, "THE HOUSE OF BATIATUS!"

And even louder, everyone on the balcony roared their approval, even Cicerius, who had just seen his two best warriors killed in record time, and had also just lost five hundred gold coins. Everyone was cheering but Gabrielle, thankful that Xena had prevailed, but at the same time, shocked and disturbed at the savage brutality she had just witnessed from her friend, her lover, her soul mate.


	9. Celebration

**Chapter Nine**

**Celebration**

As the wine flowed freely on the balcony and there was laughing and celebrating, Doctore ran to assist Xena, who was beginning to falter, as her two dead opponents were dragged from the arena. The balcony emptied as the party moved indoors, while Xena dropped her two swords and allowed Doctore to put one arm of hers around his shoulder and help her walk from the arena. Once they got into the dining area that doubled as the hospital, the physician put folded rags on both the entry and exit wounds to staunch the blood flow, then wrapped her with another, holding them in place. He then started to clean the blood from the rest of her. Just then a slave ran to Doctore, spoke to him then left again.

"Unbind her wounds," he told the physician.

"But the bleeding must be stopped," he protested.

"Dominus wants to put her on exhibition with her wounds showing and blood still running."

Reluctantly, the physician removed the bandaging. Fortunately, the bleeding had mostly stopped with only a trickle coming from both sides.

"Are you able to walk?" he asked her.

Xena nodded at the physician, then said to Doctore, "I don't suppose they want to see me armed."

Doctore smiled at her attempt at humor but shook his head.

The two of them walked to the locked lattice gate, which was unlocked by a guard, letting them into the passageway to the rest of the villa.

"No chains?" she asked the guard, but Doctore answered, "Not this time, it would spoil the effect. Besides, with the guards and your wounds, they know you are no danger to them."

Xena laughed, which caused pain in her side. "If they only knew," she said, grimacing slightly.

When they entered the main room where everyone had gathered to feast and to drink, applause broke out for Xena. Doctore stood back, allowing Xena to continue to the center of the room, and to accept the acclaim of the crowd. She first nodded to Batiatus and Lucretia, then turned slowly, almost looking at everyone, but there was only one face she searched for. And again off to one side, holding a tray with bottles of wine was Gabrielle.

Their eyes locked momentarily, but Gabrielle's expression was pained and troubled. Xena couldn't understand why Gabrielle didn't realize why she had to be the gladiator Batiatus expected her to be; couldn't understand why Gabrielle didn't realize what had to be done despite its ruthlessness and violence.

But Gabrielle wasn't thinking about the why, but the here and now. From the balcony, watching Xena do battle, she looked unpleasant enough, but seeing her now, as her eyes traveled up and down, was almost overwhelming. There didn't seem to be a spot on Xena that wasn’t covered with red. And embedded in the sticky, drying blood was red tinged sand. Nothing but blood and sand was embedded in her hair, on her face and chest, and covering her belly, arms and legs. Only her back was relatively blood-free, but the sand stuck to it from the sweat that had soaked her. The wound through her side still trickled with blood, both front and back.

Batiatus was playing the room, going from one small crowd to the next, laughing, demanding the slave girls bring more wine, and pointing out Xena, to them and how he'd had seen to her training. All the while, Xena stood still, on exhibition, trying find Gabrielle in the crowd, but she had to circulate, pouring wine into empty goblets. And when she did finally see her, Xena realized Gabrielle, as all the slave girls, was naked. Again, their eyes momentarily met, then Gabrielle turned and was gone, ordered to fetch more wine. And as Xena watched Gabrielle's back and bare ass as she walked away, she felt a stirring in her loins she hadn't felt since the night before their capture.

Xena had no idea how long she stood in the one spot, her body had all but shut down, trying to heal itself, not only from the trauma of being stabbed and the loss of blood, but from the mental as well as the physical exertion. Suddenly, she was aware of Lucretia standing in front of her, looking intently into her face.

"Batiatus," Xena heard her say. "I believe your warrior is about to fall onto her face. Perhaps you should have the physician look to her."

Batiatus walked over to inspect his Amazon Warrior, and when he looked down, she saw her left leg was covered with blood and her feet were in a puddle of blood.

"Doctore!" he yelled out, and he came running. "Take her to the physician. We can't let our newest money-maker fall ill."

"At once, Dominus," Doctore answered, and again put one of Xena's arms around his shoulders and, accompanied by two armed guards, took Xena back to the gladiator quarters, with a slave girl following behind, wiping up the bloody footprints as they went. And returning from the wine room, watching Xena all but dragged away, Gabrielle couldn't help but shed pent up tears, tears she knew better than to let be seen.

As soon as they were back in the gladiators' quarters, Xena was taken to the bath and was slowly lowered into it. Almost immediately the water took on a reddish tint. Xena breathed a deep ragged breath, and as she had done before, she submerged herself until her head was resting on the bottom. But she barely got to a twenty-count when she had to rise up to take a new breath. She looked up and Doctore and the physician were there, hands out, to help her out of the bloody-watered tub. The physician bandaged her wounds and Xena, insisting she was fine, limped to her small room to rest and recuperate.

She slowly laid down, being careful not to aggravate her injuries. She hoped she could sleep, but the images of Gabrielle would not leave her mind. Images of her perfect naked body – full and rounded breasts, her flat belly, her dark blond pubic triangle, her muscle-toned back, and her deliciously shaped ass that was the last thing Xena had seen of her that day. And without realizing it, Xena's hand crept to her crotch and began gently massaging her center of pleasure.

When she realized what she was doing, she immediately stopped. She knew this would not satisfy her, not this time, not alone. But she had to wait until all were asleep, and it seemed to take them forever to settle down. When she finally heard only snoring she carefully got up from the bed, left her room, and went into the room Barsis and Philox shared. Both were sleeping, Barsis flat on his back, exposed, while Philox was on his side.

Xena reached down and took Barsis' penis into her hand, which woke him up immediately, and as she stroked it, it grew to full size almost as immediately. Xena then straddled him and guided his fully erect organ into her, barely aware of his moans of pleasure. She rested her palms on his chest to steady herself as she began to move up and down. He in turn massaged her breasts. But the pleasure she wanted wasn't there. Some something was missing. Perhaps because it had been so long since she had been with a man.

"How long has it been?" she wondered, as a part of her mind drifted back in time. "Was it with Marcus? Was it that long ago?"

Just then she heard Barsis' not-so-muted groans of pleasure as he released his seed into her. But it was too soon for her. She could feel her own orgasm coming, but with his loss of erection, she looked over to Philox, who had awakened and was watching them. And leaving Barsis, Xena went to the willing Philox's bed, and guiding him into herself as she had done Barsis, she began sliding up and down on his shaft, faster and with more intensity, ignoring the pain in her side, trying to relieve the ache in her loins.

When her orgasm finally arrived, Xena cried out, unable to stifle her moans, and her fingernails dug into Philox's chest, leaving ten spots of torn flesh and blood, but he never felt it as his quickly followed hers. Xena stayed only long enough for Philox to lose his erection, then forced herself to get off him. She wanted so much to feel that warm, comforting aftermath of lovemaking she had felt on occasion with Borias, often with Marcus, but always -- always with Gabrielle. But it was not here, not with these men, and she had to get out of there.

Just as she got to the door, Xena said to both of them without looking at either, "If word of this leaves this room you will beg for death before I am finished with you."

Xena detoured to the bath tub and got in until the water was just below her wounds, and washed away the semen that was trickling down the insides of her thighs. She then went back to her bed, sexually satisfied for the moment, but feeling guilty for her betrayal of Gabrielle. It took more than a few moments for her to fall asleep, seeing in her mind's eye Gabrielle's face full of hurt and disappointment.

x--------x

As Batiatus and his guests continued to drink and to feast, Gabrielle found herself too busy to think about Xena. There were fresh bottles of wine to get, goblets to be filled, spilled wine and food to be cleaned from the floor, and trying hard to ignore the hands that were always groping at her breasts, her ass and her crotch.

Eventually, the drunken guests retired to their sleeping chambers leaving only Batiatus and Lucretia in the room, other than the ubiquitous slaves that were always present, and almost always unnoticed. Batiatus had consumed as much if not more wine than anyone in attendance, and was in an amorous mood, kissing and fondling Lucretia, trying to stay on his feet.

Lucretia ordered several of the women slaves, including Gabrielle, to half carry him to their bedroom, and after stripping off both his and her clothes, she ordered them to let him fall onto the bed. And while they stood by, waiting and watching, Lucretia tried to get him hard enough to fuck her.

But he was too drunk to get the full erection he needed. "Marsa!" he yelled out. When she didn't come running he said to Lucretia. "Where's she? I need her 'ssistance."

"Marsa was taken ill and I ordered her to remain in her quarters," Lucretia lied. "We couldn't have her vomiting on our guests."

Batiatus nodded, then said, "The new girl, Gabrel, Xena's lover, where's she? She'll do."

Lucretia motioned to Gabrielle and said, "He needs your mouth to make him hard."

Fighting revulsion and loathing, Gabrielle again got to her knees as Batiatus grabbed her hair and thrust himself into her mouth. This was only the second time she had ever done this. The first was on her wedding night with Perdicus. It was something she had never even thought about until he told her it was what a wife was expected to do. It wasn't as bad as she anticipated, and she did love Perdicus and wanted to please him.

But Dominus was not Perdicus and her only way to get through this was to keep her eyes closed and to think "Perdicus, Perdicus, Perdicus" with each stroke that nearly gagged her, over and over and over for what seemed to Gabrielle to last forever. When suddenly Batiatus pushed her aside and mounted the waiting Lucretia. But as he fucked her, his stamina was flagging as she urged him on to completion. And when it was obvious he couldn't finish, Lucretia said harshly to Gabrielle, "Your finger into his ass, quickly!"

Gabrielle was stunned at the demand, and hesitated.

"Do it - - NOW!" Lucretia shouted, and with utter disgust, Gabrielle put her index finger into her mouth to wet it, then inserted it as far as it would go, and several moments later Batiatus screamed out his pleasure as he ejaculated. Then as he fell into a drunken stupor, she pulled her finger from him, not looking at it, not wanting to even imagine what was there.

"Get out of here," Lucretia ordered. "All of you. There is cleaning to do." And she too fell asleep, a victim to the wine.

And as Gabrielle and the other women left, she remembered what Antea had said: "My dear, you have no idea what goes on within these walls."


	10. Aftermath

**Chapter Ten**

**Aftermath**

Xena woke up with a terrible pain in her lower abdomen – her bladder was past full and was demanding to be emptied. She opened her eyes and from the light, guessed it was well past dawn, probably half way to mid-day. She didn't want to move, but she knew if she didn't get up to relieve herself, she would piss in her bed. But when she moved, she felt pain in her side, aching in every muscle she had, and nausea. But fighting the aches and pain, she managed to get to her feet. Looking down at herself, she saw the bandaging over her wounds were soaked with blood. Sometime in the night she had moved wrong, or did something to cause the wounds to start bleeding again.

She was also still naked, but she didn't much care about that. Slowly she made it to the latrine area, but when she sat down to pee, her bowels suddenly loosened from the trauma of the previous day. And the evacuation was so fast and so hard, it caused her to double over in yet another pain. She sat there, panting, until the pain subsided enough that she was able to reach one of the rags used to wipe with and did so as best she could.

She then walked over to the bath tub, filled with relatively clean water, and removing the wraps that kept the bandages in place, was barely able to get into the cold water to try to clean herself.

"I see you are up," a voice said. "I would have thought you would be in bed until tomorrow."

Xena looked up to see the physician standing there.

"Had to go," she replied. "Couldn't wait."

He nodded, then reached down to help her out of the tub and had her sit on one of the dining tables. He then started examining her wounds.

"You have a fever, but it doesn't seem to be too high," he told her. "And I see the cuts on your arms are scabbing over. Unfortunately there is infection beginning and I have to remove them."

"Do whatever you have to," Xena answered.

The physician scooped a small amount of a white cream out of a bowl and began to cover the scabs.

"Lard," he explained. "It will soften the scabs while I look to the wounds in your side."

He prodded the area around the punctures, both in front and back, then said, "There is some infection here, but the bleeding has kept it from being too bad."

First he used a ball of wool soaked with willow-bark infused water to clean around the wounds. From another bowl he scooped out a light brown cream.

"The honey and vinegar will help fight the infection," he said, then began to fill the lesions with the mixture using his fingers. He next took a needle with tan thread and began stitching the skin together.

"It is cat gut," he explained. "By the time your wounds have healed it will have dissolved."

He then re-bandaged the wounds and wrapped a cloth around her to hold them in place. After that, he scraped the scabs off her upper arms, cleaned the area around the cuts with willow-water then covered them with more of the honey and vinegar.

"Try to eat and to drink," he told her. "And you should rest. I will see to you tomorrow."

The physician gathered his potions and medicines and started to leave, then turned back to Xena.

"Oh, you should know – your feats of yesterday are the talk of the household. I hear it from the gladiators, the house slaves, even the few of Dominus's guests who have risen early. No one in many years has made the impression you did."

Xena, feeling some better, both in body and about the praise, made her way back to her room, stripped the bloody blanket she slept on from the bed and threw it into one corner. But the blood had soaked into the straw-filled mattress and she knew she wasn't about to sleep on that, so she dragged it into one of the unoccupied rooms and swapped with one of the cleaner ones and took it back to her bed. Then lying down, she tried to sleep, but her mind began racing as her memories of the previous day came back to her – seeing Gabrielle on the balcony, the bloody combat in the arena, standing in the middle of the room on display for Dominus and his guests, the look of disappointment and anguish on Gabrielle's face, fucking both Barsis and Philox, and the regret for those actions, hoping Gabrielle would never find out.

The next thing Xena knew it was almost dark and she could hear the men eating the evening meal. She knew she had to eat something, so she got off the bed, wrapped her breasts and loins and walked into the dining area. At first there was silence, but someone began to clap, then others joined in as they all came to their feet. Her names were called out – "Xena!" "Amazonia!"

Seeing she was still unsteady, Doctore went to her and helped to a table. Someone brought food and drink, while the others continued to praise her until she stood up and looked round at them. Then in a symbol of her victory, she raised her arms wide over her head, fists clinched, bringing a resounding uproar from everyone.

All right," Doctore said to them. "There will be time to celebrate her victory, but now she needs food and rest."

He sat down across from her as the men went back to their meals.

"I was wondering, now that I've proven myself, any chance Dominus would let me see Gabrielle, talk to her, visit with her, maybe – spend the night together?"

"I can only ask, but it will have to be when Dominus is in a generous mood. Today he will be suffering the effects of too much wine from yesterday. Perhaps in a day or two."

Xena nodded as she picked at her food, then she said, "Any chance I can get another blanket?" she asked. "Mine's kind of bloody."

"It won't be a problem. Any one of them will be willing to trade with you, just to have the blood of Amazonia in his possession."

Xena chuckled slightly, trying not to tear the stitches, shook her head, and began to eat.

x…………………x

Gabrielle's day began as it had since her arrival, she and the others were up well before the dawn. Today food had to be prepared and ready to be served the instant any of Batiatus' guests arose and demanded breakfast. There still was cleaning to be done, a never ending task. And all during the day the talk was only of Xena and her victory in the arena. Those who hadn't seen it questioned those who did. And the ones who witnessed it were only too happy to tell what they saw, with the usual embellishments.

All except Gabrielle. Whenever she was questioned, she only said she didn't see that much and tried to change the subject, or made an excuse to leave. She was still in shock at Xena's appearance and at her actions. She knew Xena had a dark past, but could it have been any darker, any uglier, any more brutal than what she had seen the day before?

As much as she wanted them to be together, she wasn't sure if she wanted to see Xena anytime soon. The distress of watching what she had become in so short a time was simply too devastating.

x…………………..x

It was past mid-day when Batiatus and Lucretia made an appearance. He would have preferred to stay in bed, but he had guests, important guests, to attend to. And again, the wine flowed, not as copiously as the previous night, and today was accompanied with more food. The gathering was jovial, with talk only of Xena and her victory. But eventually it was time to leave. Those who had far to go had left earlier in the day, expressing their regrets of having to leave so soon, and their heart-felt good-byes, to Phaedra to be conveyed to Batiatus and Lucretia.

The last to go was Cicerius and his party. And while Lucretia made small talk with his wife and the others, Cicerius took Batiatus aside.

"I have an offer for you," he said.

"I am listening," Batiatus answered.

"I am willing to give you a thousand gold Aurelia for your warrior. A most generous offer."

Batiatus smiled indulgently, knowing he would never sell his gold mine. "I appreciate the offer, but she is not for sale."

"Batiatus, listen to me – this is no insult, but you are the Dominus of a small pond who has just acquired an enormous fish. One which is much too large for you manage. But I am the one with a lake, with room and resources to deal with such a gladiator. What are you going to do with her now that she has defeated my two finest? Who will dare to compete against her? Your connections are limited, where mine are extensive. And even if you could find those who would put theirs against yours – look at your arena. It was barely large enough to support the few who came at your invitation. I, on the other hand, am just now finishing construction of an arena that will hold five hundred spectators."

"Good sir," Batiatus interrupted, but got no farther.

"You drive a hard bargain," Cicerius said smiling. "Two thousand."

Batiatus shook his head, trying to head off the sale he didn't want to make.

"Very well, four thousand Aurelia. And not a denaria more. But keep this in mind – Amazonia's skill could take her to the Coliseum in Rome. Do you really have the means needed to finance such a venture? Think about it, my friend, this offer will not last long. And now we must leave. I thank you for your hospitality and for providing such wonderful entertainment."

As Batiatus and Lucretia watched them go, she was aware that there was something not right with her husband that was more than a hangover.

"Is there something that worries you?"

"Cicerius has made an offer for Xena. He will pay four thousand Aureus for her. He says we are too small to support such a warrior; that we have neither the resources to finance the games, nor the arena to needed to showcase her skills."

"Perhaps he is right," she replied. "It is a substantial amount, maybe worth considering. Have you decided?"

Batiatus shook his head as he walked away. "This is something I need to give thought to."


	11. Xena and Gabrielle

**Chapter Eleven**

**Xena and Gabrielle**

The second day after the Games, Xena felt better than the previous day, and she knew each day she would improve. Her uncanny powers of self-healing was something she had always taken for granted, but now she was grateful for them. She waited until everyone had eaten and was in the arena before she left her cell. There was more food for her than she could eat, but she appreciated what was left for her. After she ate, she walked to the edge of the arena, watching as they all went through the same repetitive drills they practiced day after day.

"Maybe it's time they learned something new," she said to herself, and walked over to where Barsis and Philox were practicing – hitting each other's shield in turn with the wooden swords. First one would strike, then the other, over and over. But they both stopped as she approached.

After answering their inquiries, telling them she was better, she asked, "Mind if I show you something?"

"By all means," Barsis replied, offering his sword and shield.

"Let's continue the routine, but a bit more slowly."

Xena hit Philox's shield and he struck hers in return. This went on three times but on the fourth, when it was Xena's turn, she hit the shield high, close to the hilt of her sword so the tip of it almost hit him in the head, and he instinctively ducked away from it. Xena immediately turned to her right, then caught the side of his shield with hers and spun quickly to the left, pulling his away from him, leaving his body exposed.

There she stopped, and said, using her sword to instruct, "You can now split open your opponent's head, chop down on the top of his shoulder next to his neck on either side, or run your sword through him from back to front."

Then handing the weapons back to Barsis, she added, "But if you try this, you must be successful on the first try. Your opponent won't fall for it a second time."

Xena then limped off the arena, having strained her wounds in the demonstration. When she got out of the sun she turned back to see all of them trying this new, unorthodox use of the shield. When she looked over to Doctore, he smiled and nodded at her. She nodded back, then went to the tub with it's cool water and got in after removing her bandages.

And seeming to appear out of thin air, the physician was standing over her, waiting. This time she didn't need his help getting out of the tub. After another examination, he decided she didn't need to wrap the wounds except at night when she slept, with a caution to keep them clean and dry.

As soon as he left, Doctore came to her and said, "I have spoken to Dominus, and even though he was in an unusual mind, he has decided you may see your friend, but only from this side of the flat bars keeping us separated from the rest of the villa."

"When!" Xena said excitedly. "Now?"

"Tomorrow morning after the others are in the arena."

"Thank you," she gushed. "You have no idea how much this means to me."

"You earned it. And if you should happen to have another trick or two to teach the others, well, I'm sure Dominus would be happy to allow more visits. So, eat and rest."

But Xena could do neither. The thought of seeing Gabrielle again caused her to not only lose her appetite, but she wasn't able to fall asleep, anticipating their meeting the next morning.

As was usual, Xena was up before anyone else, even before the house slaves. She could often hear them, in the quiet of the predawn morning -- moving around, preparing for the day. She could hear voices, faintly, but they were never loud enough; she tried but she could never tell if one of them might be Gabrielle.

This morning seemed to last too long, waiting for Doctore to rouse the men for their daily practice. And waiting for them to finish breakfast to enter the arena. And waiting for the physician to examine her healing wounds. And waiting for Doctore to take her to the locked door leading to the living quarters. And waiting for Gabrielle to come.

"You are to remain one arm's length from the bars," he instructed. "And there will be no physical contact between you two if you decide to take the risk to be nearer to her."

Xena nodded her understanding. Doctore then left her there, waiting for her soul mate to come.

x………………..x

When Gabrielle awoke, she knew it was still too early to rise for the day – everything was still quiet. But something woke her up and she slowly opened her eyes. There was some light from the few torches on the walls burning just bright enough one could find her way to the latrine area. When she turned her head, she saw dark eyes framed by dark curly hair looking at her. Gabrielle smiled.

"Good morning, Tia," she whispered. "You're up early. Is there something you need?"

Tia smiled a shy smile but said nothing. Gabrielle sat up and put her feet on the floor. Then unexpectedly, Tia crawled into her lap and laid her head against Gabrielle's breast and Gabrielle wrapped her arms around her. While she held the child, Gabrielle kept an ear out. She knew Domina would never be up this early and would never come to the slave quarters without a good reason, as when she had Marsa dragged off, but nevertheless, Gabrielle was wary.

It wasn't long before she could tell that Tia had fallen asleep, so she slowly laid back down, letting her sleep on her chest, and it wasn't long until Gabrielle fell back to sleep herself, until Antea was waking her up. She gently picked up Tia and whispered, "I'll put her back in bed."

Gabrielle nodded and watched as the two disappeared down a hallway that led to other rooms. Then she saw Phaedra had been watching.

"I thought she wanted nothing to do with me," Gabrielle said.

"She didn't know you and didn't trust you."

"Then why...?"

"She knows what you did for Marsa and she recognized that you were no danger to her. More than once she was strapped by Domina when she was younger, so now, even at her young age, she is cautious of those she doesn't know."

"It is sad she has to be raised in such a hostile place," Gabrielle said sadly. "Children should be free to run and play and laugh, not to hide in shadows in fear."

"You are right, but it is what it is. We all try to make her feel as loved as we can, and now there is another she can go to for comfort."

Phaedra turned to go but Gabrielle stopped her with another question, "Phaedra, who is Manius?"

Phaedra took a deep breath, as if it was a subject she'd rather not discuss, but said, "This villa was built by Dominus's grandfather, Batiarus. In those times it wasn't uncommon for slaves who disobeyed to be killed or dismembered. But Batiarus was not a rich man and could not afford to lose valuable property. Below this floor is a cellar. He had cells constructed to hold those who would be punished rather than have them killed. Manius is the jailer."

"I have the impression he is not a warmhearted man."

"No, he is not. He is mean, vindictive and cruel. He once was a gladiator, but unfortunately, he was not so successful, and in one particular challenge, he lost an eye, an ear, part of one hand, and suffered serious injury to one leg, so he walks with a severe limp. But his effort was so valiant, rather than have him killed in the arena, Dominus's father gave him the option of dying on the sand or becoming the jailer. He chose life. This was twenty years ago, thereabouts."

"What will he do to Marsa and Atrius?"

"Atrius will die a lingering death. He will be given no food or water. All he will eat are what rats he can catch. The walls seep water and the only way to drink is to lick the rough stone. Eventually his tongue will be so raw he will die of thirst."

"And Marsa?"

"She will be raped and beaten repeatedly by Manius. He will feed her to keep her alive until another female is brought to him. And he will kill her."

"By the gods, what barbarians these people are. What monsters!"

"You would be well to watch your tongue…."

At that moment Phaedra was interrupted by one of the guards. Both she and Gabrielle were suddenly alarmed that he had overheard.

"You," he said, pointing to Gabrielle. "Come with me."

Gabrielle looked at Phaedra in a panic.

"You have to go," she said sadly.

Gabrielle's throat was dry and her stomach was in knots as she followed behind him, certain she was being taken before Dominus, then dragged off to Manius. But he led her away from the living quarters and into an area she had never been – was she going straight to Manius? But instead she was taken below the balcony, to the iron strap lattice that kept the gladiators locked away from the rest of the villa.

"You are to remain one arm's length away," he told her. Then turned and left her alone.

As Gabrielle's eyes adjusted to the dim light, she was barely able to see a figure on the other side of the lattice. Then when it came closer into the light she realized it was Xena!

For the many years Gabrielle and Xena had been together, even though Gabrielle's clothing changed to suit her, Xena always wore the same breastplate and leathers. So when she saw her in the arena and at Dominus's reception, naked and covered with blood, the shock was horrific. But now, seeing her so deathly pale, so sickly looking, with dark circles under her eyes and reddish purple scars on her belly, the shock was almost as intense.

Xena was at the bars, and put one hand on them, waiting. But Gabrielle was frozen in place until Xena spoke her name. She slowly approached, but stayed the one arm's length away.

"Are you all right?" Xena finally said.

"Yes," Gabrielle replied quietly, not realizing she had answered.

"They are treating you well? You look good."

Xena reached through the iron lattice -- she needed to feel Gabrielle's cheek, caress her hair. But the action seemed to bring Gabrielle out of her lethargy, and she backed away, not letting Xena touch her.

"Xena," she said, a pleading tone in her voice, "What has happened to you? What are you doing?"

"Only what I have to."

"No!" Gabrielle said intensely. "You're better than this. I saw you in the arena, how brutal and vicious you were. That's not the Xena I know, the Xena I love. You could have defeated both of them with no weapons at all. You could have easily knocked them unconscious, not kill them in a bloody spectacle!"

"It was what was expected of me. I had no other choice."

"I don't believe that, not for a heartbeat. I know you can't have changed that much in so short a time."

"So you're telling me that you have done nothing in the time we've been here that you wouldn’t have done otherwise?"

Gabrielle didn't know how to answer.

"You have. I see it in your eyes. I know what happens to young, beautiful slave women. They are not beaten as some slaves are, but they suffer other humiliations and degradations. So don't try to tell me I'm the only one who has changed. I killed to survive. What did you do?"

Gabrielle had had enough and suddenly turned and ran back the way she and the guard had come.

And Xena, realizing the hurt she had caused, yelled out, "Gabrielle! I'm sorry! I didn't mean it! Come back!"

But Gabrielle was gone. Xena let her head fall against the iron, waiting for tears she knew would never come.


	12. Back and Forth

**Chapter Twelve**

**Back and Forth**

**(Gabrielle)**

Gabrielle's race back to her quarters was blurred with tear-filled eyes. The entire way her thoughts ran along the lines of, "What is wrong with her? What has she become? Why is she acting this way? How could she have talked to me like that?"

When she arrived, she went into one of the storerooms to hide. A room that was dark and cool, filled with sacks of grain, large clay-lined baskets of olives and grapes and dried fruits. And there she stayed the rest of the day until after dark, knowing she wouldn't missed since she left with a guard.

At first she tried to understand what had happened to Xena. Even when her dark side had occasionally arisen when she felt it was necessary, Xena was never deliberately cruel or inhuman. And she was getting to the point where she would only take a life if there was no other option. But now....

Eventually Gabrielle's thoughts turned to what Xena had said to her, her tone of voice, and what she had been implying. Xena was never one to pull punches, but today those punches seemed especially heartless, and they hit an exceptionally sensitive target. She knew that someday, if they ever escaped back to Greece, she would tell Xena all she had been forced to do. But for right now, her only way to cope was to block out what she could, and pretend those things had happened to someone else. But for Xena to so easily knock down the barriers she had put up was more than she could deal with.

The day passed with repeated bouts of crying, interspersed with feelings of hopeless despair, and the occasional fleeting idea of ending it all and be done with everything. But she squashed those thoughts as quickly as they arose. She suspected she must have slept some because the day seemed to go by more quickly than she would have thought. And so, she was surprised when she heard a sudden noise and saw Phaedra standing over her, a candle in one hand and a plate of food in the other.

"How did you know I was here?"

"Do you truly think I don't know what goes on in my household? I heard you arrive, and I've heard you sobbing the entire day. I heard you were allowed to see your friend. And I can only guess things didn't go as you hoped. But today has passed and tomorrow you will be expected to resume the tasks required of you."

Phaedra handed Gabrielle the plate and the candle with the warning not to set room on fire and turned to go. When she reached the door, she turned back and said, "There is talk that Cicerius has offered a substantial sum to Dominus for the purchase of Xena. And he is contemplating it."

"WHAT?!" Gabrielle exclaimed, the plate tumbling from her hand as she leapt to her feet.

**(Xena)**

Xena stayed at the iron lattice for too long, knowing that Gabrielle would not return, yet hoping she would. She finally walked back to her room, not wanting to face anyone, and there she spent the day, going over in her mind what she should have said, rather than the hurtful things she did say.

As the day ended and the gladiators-to-be came in for supper, Xena discovered she was hungry enough to get up and join them. But even in her depressed state she could tell something was up. Everyone was watching her, but not speaking, and she knew it wasn't because anyone had heard, or would care about, her quarrel with Gabrielle. So she went straight to Doctore.

"What's going on?"

"There is talk among the house slaves that Dominus has been made an offer for your purchase by Cicerius. He says Dominus doesn't have the resources to finance your appearances in the larger arenas. And that under his ownership you could conceivably battle your way to the Coliseum in Rome."

"How do you know this is true? And how do they know any of this?"

"Because we are like furniture to Dominus and Domina. Would you hesitate to discuss sensitive matters in front of a chair?"

"When is this to happen?"

"Dominus is still mulling over the proposal. And I know it cannot be an easy decision for him, now that you have proved your worth."

Xena was now more concerned with being sold than her argument with Gabrielle. "Do you think Gabrielle would be sold along with me?"

"It is doubtful, unless Cicerius can find cause to want her. But with all the female slaves he owns, he would have no use for another."

"What if Dominus insists we must be sold together?"

"Why would he do that?"

"I don't know."

**(Batiatus)**

"Things were so much simpler before SHE came!" Batiatus railed. "She has raised my ambitions and then has dashed them as if they were nothing to her!"

"I’m quite sure she has no idea the turmoil she has caused," Lucretia replied.

"Why are you defending her?" he yelled.

"I am not. I am only trying to keep things in perspective. She is but a slave, this is your – our, problem."

"She is NOT 'but a slave'! She is probably the finest gladiator to ever live! And now she is causing me anguish I do not like. The physician tells me she is healing faster than expected, and it will be only ten to fifteen days before she is able to enter the arena again. But invitations I make are rebuffed! After her spectacular win against Cicerius' two best warriors, no one will put their men against her. I even offered three against one, but her reputation has already circulated."

"Then why not accept Cicerius' offer and be done with her?"

"Because she is a gold mine! He will make tens of thousands of Aureus while I am offered a paltry four thousand for her!"

"Four thousand is not an insignificant sum."

"And just how long do you think it will last? How much did her exhibition cost us in wine and food? No! There must be some way to keep her and to make money. There HAS to be a way!"

Lucretia was silent, knowing when to speak and when not to. Then a thought came to her.

"Batiatus, I have heard of the spectacles in the Coliseum, they often pit condemned slaves against ferocious beasts. Why not do the same with Xena? Bring in bears or lions for her to...."

"And what if she is killed or maimed? Where would we be then?"

"But if she is as good as you say...."

"NO! I will hear no more of your inane suggestions! Leave me! This is my problem to solve. Go. Make love to one of your slaves. Whatever. Just leave me alone."

And without another word, Lucretia left the room, thinking about Gabrielle, and Barsis.

**(Gabrielle)**

"What did you say!" Gabrielle exclaimed, grabbing Phaedra's arm. "Xena is being sold?"

"That is what Dominus is considering."

"How do you know this?"

"Cicerius offered him four thousand gold coins for her. It is the talk of the household."

"But HOW do you know? Why would he do that?"

"Sateria was there when the offer was made in confidence. She overheard it."

"They spoke of that in front of her? Didn't they think...?"

"Gabrielle, haven't you realized by now that we are nothing to them? Would you hesitate to sell a cow if you could make a profit? Would you hesitate to talk of it in front of other cows?"

"But he can't sell her! We've been together for – I don't even know how many years it's been. But we can't be separated. I'll die without her!"

"Yet the whole day you cried and grieved because of her. And I know it wasn't because you two had only a short encounter. I have seen the expression on your face when you look at her. There is no love there, only disappointment and despair."

"No! You're wrong! I love Xena more than anyone; more than anyone can love another. She's my life, my reason for living."

"Then you have an unusual way of showing it."

"Look, Xena … Xena can be exasperating, and sometimes I've hated the things she's had to do." Gabrielle took a deep breath then continued. "You have to understand that she has this dark side that she's been fighting since before I met her. But this place – this terrible place has made her do horrible things. I know that. And I can't be with her to help her fight against them. Do you know how frustrating, how maddening that is? Do you?"

Phaedra gave Gabrielle a sad smile. "This is what we experience every day. It is a fact of life. You can only live with it, and accept it."

"No! So long as there is life in my body, as long as Xena lives, I will never – never accept this – unlawful imprisonment!"

Phaedra shook her head and walked away. It wasn't the first time she'd heard that very same declaration. Every new slave had the same feelings, and made the same vow. But it made no difference. They were all slaves, and would remain so until death.

**(Lucretia)**

Being the good wife she thought she was, Lucretia was unhappy that Batiatus was upset about his newest gladiatorial hero, and decided she was the one to help him come to the decision that he should. But her pacing back and forth did little to give her insight as to how she could help him. Then on a whim she went to the nearest guard in the hallway outside her bed chamber, whose name she didn't know, and didn't care to know.

"You," she demanded. "Go to Doctore. Tell him to prepare Xena for audience with her Domina. And make sure her wrists and ankles are shackled."

"Right away, Domina," he said and rushed off to do her bidding.

When he returned with Xena, she was wearing one of the sleeveless, knee-length tunics the other women wore, but being that she was taller than the others, the hemline was fell at mid-thigh, rather than at her knees. Her hair was pulled back and tied with a leather thong. And shackles were on her wrists and ankles, with a length of chain between them, short enough that Xena was forced into walking slightly bent over.

Lucretia sat on the foot of her bed, looking her up and down. And despite her uncomfortable posture, Xena returned the look. Lucretia was wearing the slightly see-through gown she liked so much, and she wasn't wearing the bright red wig she seemed especially fond of.

Lucretia rose from the bed and walked to Xena, whose eyes never wavered. After walking around her, Lucretia finally said, "Are you aware of the turmoil in Dominus' thoughts because of you?"

When Xena didn't answer, Lucretia continued. "There has been a generous offer given for your purchase. Were you aware of that?"

"I am … Domina."

"You must know that despite our age difference, I love my husband very much. And I become quite distressed whenever he is unhappy or troubled. And despite his misplaced ambitions concerning your appeal in the arena, and the money he expects to make, and the adoration he presumes to be heaped upon his head, I know that in the end you will cause him more problems and anguish than he realizes."

Xena didn't see that an answer was necessary, so she remained silent.

"So, that leaves me with the quandary of how to help Batiatus resolve this problem without him knowing I was instrumental in its resolution, and then him getting angry with me about it. His temper can be quite dreadful, you know."

"You can always allow Gabrielle and me to leave, to return home to Greece," Xena said, then quickly added, "Domina."

Lucretia laughed out loud; she truly found the statement amusing. "But of course that would be YOUR suggestion. But why would I do that? So, as you make your way back to Greece and spread the word along the way that I was responsible for your escape, then Batiatus finds out and has me beaten? Oh, no. I was thinking more along the lines of you dying from your wounds. Wounds that bled internally, along with so severe an infection that the physician could do nothing. Or, perhaps, a sudden fall in the bath tub and drowning."

"And if he discovered my death was at your bidding? Domina."

Lucretia didn't answer, suddenly wondering why she was being so open and so candid with a mere slave.

"Guard! Return this slave to her quarters. And insure Dominus doesn't see you as you go."

"As you wish, Domina," he replied, and grabbed Xena by the arm and dragged her out of Lucretia's bed chamber.

Lucretia sat back down on her bed, disturbed that she was no closer to a solution than she had been. But for some reason, Xena's ridiculous suggestion wouldn't leave her thoughts.


	13. Another Challenge

**Chapter Thirteen**

  
**Another Challeng** e

From her bedchamber Lucretia could hear Batiatus' screaming and ranting about something. The words were unintelligible, but as she got to him, she heard Cicerius' name several times, and associated with very unflattering adjectives.

"What is it?" she asked between curses. "What has he done that has upset you so?"

"Look at this!" he exclaimed, holding a piece of parchment out to her, then withdrawing it before she had to chance to read it.

"Just who does he think he is?" he continued. "He has made an offer he knows I will refuse! And look – he has set another contest for six days hence, as if she is already his property!"

Twice unsuccessfully Lucretia tried to take the document from him, then on the third try she was able to get it from his hand without tearing it. But as she tried to read it, he continued to rant and rail about the unfairness of it, making it hard for her to concentrate. But she finally got the gist of it.

"So it seems that he has procured a challenger for Xena, and has offered his arena for the contest. I see nothing to be upset about."

Batiatus grabbed the page from her and pointed at the bottom of it. "Here! Look! Do you see what he has so 'generously' offered?" he exclaimed, with "generously" said in a very sarcastic voice.

"I didn't get that far…." she started to say but was interrupted.

"He says the mere sum of sixty five percent of any of my winnings from wagering is all he will take for the privilege of showcasing her in his arena. SIXTY FIVE PERCENT! He must think me a fool! Sixty five percent indeed! Fifteen percent would be more than adequate."

"How is it that he already has a challenger for her? Did you tell him the physician has declared her fit to reenter the arena in combat?"

"No, I did not! And that is a mystery I have yet to resolve, unless...."

"Unless?"

"Unless," and now Batiatus' voice took on an ominous tone. "unless, there is a spy in my household who has sent word to him."

"A spy? Here? How is that possible? Who would violate the sanctity of our home?"

"My thoughts exactly. Oh, that Cicerius is a devious one. I should have known it when he offered to buy her when she was still so badly wounded. He is one not to be trusted. I know that now!"

"But the spy? How will you uncover his identity?"

"A confounding question, for sure. But I will ferret out the conspirator, make no mistake about that. We only have to determine who has had access to our house and was able to gather the information Cicerius required, and then was able to escape undetected."

"It could be anyone – the millers who deliver the flour, or the gardeners who bring our fruits and vegetables, or the hunters with fresh game, or the farmers with freshly slaughtered goats and swine and cattle, or those whose vineyards and orchards provide grapes for wine and bring freshly pressed olive oil."

"I realize all that! So there has to be two of them, one from the outside and one within these walls - a slave or a guard."

Lucretia was silent for a moment, then said, "There is a stranger in the hall near the front entrance. He is Cicerius' messenger?"

"He is."

"I would imagine he is awaiting your reply. What will you say?"

"That I have no choice but accept his offer!" Batiatus spat out. "What else can I do?"

"Well, if you think you cannot negotiate to a more equitable arrangement, why not request he pay an additional thousand gold coins for Xena, if he truly desires her?"

"Yes, you are right, again. I will agree to his highway robbery if he will pay five thousand Aureus for her."

"So you have made the decision to sell her, then?"

"What other option is there? But we will have an out – I shall require that he pay the amount whether she is successful, or dies at the hands of his champion. THAT is my offer to him!"

"I shall send for the scribe right away."

x------------------------------x

"So, I see Cicerius has sent his reply," Lucretia said. "And in only two days. So was your compromise acceptable to him?"

"Yes, he agreed, with the usual protest of getting the lesser benefit of the arrangement. But now we must make haste. It will take two days to prepare and another day for us to make the journey. Even leaving at dawn it will be well after dark when we arrive. But that will give us and the gladiators a day to rest."

"How many fighters does he expect you to bring, other than Xena? As I recall, he brought six here."

"Only four. He says the days grow short, but I think it is but an excuse. I suspect his second tier gladiators aren't up to the quality of mine and doesn't wish to have them humiliated." Batiatus was suddenly buoyed by the thought of all of his challengers defeating all of Cicerius' in one afternoon.

"And of the slaves – any particular ones in mind to accompany us?"

Batiatus looked at his wife with suspicion. "Why would you ask me such a thing? This has always been in your domain."

"I was just curious as to your thoughts about Gabrielle. Would she be an inspiration or a hindrance to Xena's performance?"

"She was with us on the balcony when Xena defeated the two, and I know they made eye contact, so I would say she will be an asset. Bring her. In fact, allow them to travel together, with the implication that if Xena is triumphant, they may spend a night together. Nothing like a little incentive to sweeten the pot."

The next two days were a flurry of activity, both in the house and in the arena. Batiatus' and Lucretia's finest clothes had to be laundered, as well as the guards' uniforms and the slaves' tunics. The guards selected to go polished their helmets, armor, spears and swords to a bright silver sheen. The horses had to be washed and their manes and tails braided. The saddles had to be perfect. The carriage for Batiatus and Lucretia was painted and all of the wheels were replaced.

There were to be ten slaves traveling with them, five men and five women. Lucretia already had chosen the men she preferred, but was more selective about the women. Gabrielle, of course was going, but the other four was a matter of who would be the best when it came to serving them and meeting their needs without prompting. And which woman, or women, Batiatus would want sexually. He mostly preferred the younger ones, but sometimes he seemed to favor those with more experience. Eventually, the choices were made.

Then there was the matter of the gifts to present to Cicerius and his wife Selena. Nothing too extravagant, that shouted garish pretentiousness. Yet nothing too inexpensive and tasteless. Again, this was left to Lucretia's discretion.

In the arena, all of the gladiators were at the top of their game while practicing, each hoping to be chosen as Doctore watched them, since the final selection was left up to him. Even Xena went over her introductory routine with the twin swords. At the end of the first day, Doctore made his decision. Barsis and Philox were selected, to no one's surprise. The other two were Manix and Hector, both Greek soldiers captured in some nameless battle a half dozen years before. And Doctore was included as well.

Finally, everything was ready. One cart was packed with food, wine and clothing. Another with hay and water for the horses. A third and a fourth were with bars and manacles for the slaves and gladiators. All that was left was to arise at dawn, eat a quick breakfast, and then to leave.

Despite the well intentioned plans for the early rising and preparations to leave, things were a bit chaotic. But just as they were about to depart, Lucretia sent a guard back into the house to fetch Gabrielle, who had not been told she was to go with them. She was even more surprised when the guard took her to the rear of the cart with the gladiators instead of the house slaves, unlocked the door and all but threw her inside.

The four gladiators were pleasantly surprised at the beautiful blonde they thought was a reward for being chosen. But when Xena and Gabrielle threw their arms around each other and held on to each other, they knew she was only for Xena.

Xena's hands, as the others', were manacled, but she put her arms over Gabrielle, who held Xena around the waist. There were no words. They only needed to feel each other's nearness, and warmth, and heartbeat, and to smell the scent of the other.

"Jasmine?" Xena finally asked.

Gabrielle smiled. "It was Domina's idea, she is fond of the smell."

Suddenly there was a clanging against the iron bars; it was Batiatus.

"Dominus, words of thanks seem inadequate," Xena said.

"You can show your thanks in the arena. I have heard your next opponent has killed a dozen or more. I expect to win large amounts of gold coin on the outcome. Do not disappoint me."

"You can rest assured, your wagers are safe."

Batiatus nodded, then climbed into the carriage with Lucretia for the journey.

"Xena," Gabrielle said in a worried voice, "I think they are trying to kill you."

"What are you taking about? I'm Dominus's golden goose."

"Don't you see? Every time you win, they will try to find someone who is bigger, stronger, faster, and more bloodthirsty. Eventually they will find someone who can, and will, kill you."

Xena caressed Gabrielle's hair lovingly, then said, "You were right when you said I could have defeated those two gladiators weaponless, but what do you suppose would have happened if I had shown them how easily I could put them down, and they realized how truly dangerous I can be? Would either of our lives be worth anything? I can protect myself, but not you, not while we are separated. I have to let them think I have skills to win, not to totally overwhelm and defeat any opponent."

Gabrielle laid her head against Xena's chest, knowing she was right, but still unable to stop worrying. Nothing else was said until the caravan stopped for the mid-day meal. Both had things they wanted to talk about, but didn't want to spoil their time together with uncomfortable and distressing topics.

As they finished the sparse meal, another troubling thought came to Gabrielle. "Xena, when this is over, will you be returning with us, or...?"

"I don't know. If I am being sold today, I guarantee you I will come after you in five days or less. Nothing will keep us apart."

And wanting to believe her, Gabrielle again found her way inside Xena's arms to be comforted for the remainder of the trip.


	14. In the House of Cicerius

**Chapter Fourteen**

**In The House of Cicerius**

As Batiatus predicted, their arrival was closer to midnight than sunset, but Cicerius and Selena welcomed them with open arms, and copious amounts of wine and food. Xena and the gladiators were taken to the locked facility set aside for visiting warriors. Gabrielle and the other slaves were taken to Batiatus and Lucretia's chamber with instructions to remain there, and not to wander the villa. They were there only to serve the immediate needs of their master and mistress. The guards were housed in guest barracks.

The next morning at dawn all the gladiators were roused, fed, then sent into the arena for practice. It was twice the size of Batiatus' and was surrounded on three sides with walls that supported elevated seating for spectators. The fourth side had a similar balcony for Cicerius and his guests. While Xena and her four companions kept to themselves, Doctore talked with Skyrn, his counterpart, trying to discover just who Xena's opponent would be, but no one would say anything other than tomorrow was the day she would die in the blood-soaked sand.

Batiatus and Lucretia made an appearance near midday. With Cicerius was someone Batiatus didn't recognize. He was introduced as Otho. Batiatus only knew his name, and of his reputation as a very wealthy imperator who had powerful allies in Rome.

And after a satisfying midday meal Lucretia, Severa - Otho's very young wife, and Selena left to walk through the extensive gardens and talk of the latest gossip from Rome.

Cicerius, Otho and Batiatus went to observe the gladiators as they went through their practice routines. And despite his persistence, Batiatus could not get Cicerius to reveal Xena's opponent, nor even the opponents for the four he brought for the preliminary bouts. He couldn't help but noticed that Otho was strangely silent most of the day. As Cicerius gave them the grand tour of his brand new arena, Batiatus kept an eye out for any potential opponents, but none of Cicerius' gladiators seemed particularly threatening. If Otho had brought any competitors, Batiatus had no way of knowing who they were.

"And as you can see here," Cicerius was bragging as they walked the floor of the arena, "five hundred spectators is only a rough estimate. I'm sure we can accommodate twice that many if need be. And look there," he pointed at the balcony area reserved for the aristocracy, "Twice as much room as yours for seating guests, with entrances on both sides so the slaves can more quickly serve the wine and food."

"Yes," Batiatus replied, now becoming tired of Cicerius not-so-subtly pointing out the inadequacies of his own arena. "But tell me -- this opponent of Xena's, I have seen no one who seems especially menacing."

"And the sand we walk on," Cicerius continued as if he hadn't heard, "imported especially from the lands of the pharaoh -- well known for its incredible property to soak up the blood that is inevitably spilled, then clumping into masses that are easy to rake, hastening the next contest."

 

The day passed quickly for Cicerius and his guests, but more slowly for the slaves, who did little but stand by, talking in low tones, and waiting in case Dominus or Domina required attention. Theirs was a long wait between the time Dominus and Domina arose at midday and retired just before midnight. Such was their excitement over the coming competition, mixed with their exhaustion from the journey, that Batiatus and Lucretia each used a slave to bring them both almost to orgasm before he mounted his wife. Fortunately for Gabrielle, Dominus chose Sateria, who was older, and knew exactly what he wanted and needed. Lucretia secretly wished for Barsis, but instead selected Hermes, known for his propensity for oral sex.

But the day passed the slowest for the gladiators belonging to Batiatus. Their practice workouts were of the most generic kind, not wanting to show potential adversaries any of the tricks shown to them by Doctore or Xena. Even Xena laid back, resting, and wondering just who had Cicerius chosen for her.

 

The next morning the weather had changed from warm and balmy to cold enough one's breath could be seen. And again, the superstitious men took this as a sign that the cold hand of death was reaching down for them **:** someone, or possibly more than one, would die that day. And knowing that her adversary was likely to be horrific, many looked to Xena as the one to meet her fate. Some reveled in the thought, others were saddened that such a magnificent warrior's life was to end.

Of course Xena dismissed all such notions, unsuccessfully trying to explain it was just the weather. Winter wasn't so far off and Autumn temperatures always were unpredictable. But though he tried not to believe the talk, even Doctore was apprehensive.

As usual, the first matchup began just a midday. The four preliminary matches were mostly uneventful; exciting at times, but no one was seriously wounded, and as Batiatus had foreseen, the men Cicerius had chosen weren't up to the quality of his, and they lost. At first Batiatus was somewhat puzzled as to why Otho had no men to challenge his, until he realized he had to be the one who brought Xena's adversary, and was not just an invited spectator.

But the final contest was the one everyone was waiting for, and as the event drew closer, the wagering became more intense. The betting among the crowd was mostly even. Xena's reputation from her previous encounter swayed many of them, but the element of an unknown challenger who must be one who could win caused many of them to bet against her.

In the balcony, Batiatus wagered heavily on Xena despite slight misgivings about doing so against an unknown quantity. He knew Cicerius was no fool. And he also knew that Otho would not have come so far unless he thought his man could stand toe to toe with Xena and defeat her. Lucretia also was concerned, but as was her place, could only offer harmless advice and encouragement, hoping he wasn't exceeding his ability to pay off the wagers if Xena was defeated.

In the holding cell, Doctore was preparing Xena for her combat. Again, she wore only the loincloth; no boots or sandals, and bare breasted. But instead of using her own blood for effect, she had Doctore procure a bucket of pig's blood from the local slaughterhouse. She realized any loss of her own blood could possibly weaken her just enough to put her at a disadvantage.

While random thoughts of Gabrielle ran through her mind, her opponent entered the arena from some unknown entrance, and the crowd erupted into a volcanic din. As he walked to the center of the sand, even Xena was awed, and felt a measure of fear.

He was the largest man she had ever seen, not counting Gareth, Goliath or the Cyclops she had blinded. He was fully half again as tall as she was, and could possibly stand eye to eye with a centaur. His bulk was at least three times that of a normal man. He didn't have the muscular definition of the strongest she had seen, but she knew he was stronger than any man, or any beast of his size. He was wearing an animal skin, it looked like bear, that crossed one shoulder and covered his lower half like a skirt. His left shoulder was bare, and he was exceedingly hairy all over.

The only armor he was wearing was from the knees down. It was obvious someone had passed the word about how Xena had disabled the man with the trident. He wore no helmet, but as tall as he was, who could reach his head? He carried a small shield in his left hand, obviously to protect his heart. But Xena knew that even someone as big as he was had more than one weakness. She was surprised that his weapon of choice was an oversized club, hewed from a tree trunk. It had a large bulbous head and tapered down to fit his enormous hand. It was then that Xena realized Gabrielle was right – every opponent she faced was going to be bigger and stronger and deadlier than the one before.

As Xena was studying him, she suddenly heard a familiar name. And turning to Doctore she asked, "Did someone just say 'Hercules'?"

"It was Cicerius. He claims that your opponent, Gaulus the Destroyer, is the only mortal to have knocked Hercules unconscious."

Xena laughed out loud. Of course he never did that! It was just something to excite the crowd. But – if he were to catch Hercules unaware, and from behind, and used his massive club, it just might be possible. He was certainly big enough, and possibly strong enough.

Then Xena heard her name called out – "Amazonia the Amazon Warrior!" And just before she entered the arena, she had Doctore dump the bucket of blood over her head, shoulders and the rest of her body, front and back, making sure none got into her eyes. And as she was supposed to do before, she ran into arena, twirling her twin swords over her head in figure eights, the bright sun glinting and sparkling off the blades, screaming out with a bloodthirsty war cry, leaving a bloody trail behind her. And again the crowd yelled out its approval.

She ran to the center of the sand, then circled around Gaulus, watching his eyes as he watched her with no movement of his head nor any discernible expression. It was like there was no intelligence in his eyes. She came to a stop, spun her swords and then stabbed them into the sand, then went to one knee in deference to Cicerius and his guests. Then, as she stood up, swords in hand, crossed over her head, blades in an X pattern, and ready to do battle, she saw Gabrielle. This time she was not off to the side, but standing next to Domina. Her hand went to her right ear and gave a nod for Xena to do what she had to do. But Xena was too far away and couldn't see the tears, and the terror, in her eyes.

A gong sounded, and Xena barely was able to backflip away from the massive club that was swinging through the empty space where she had been only a heartbeat ago; he definitely moved faster than his bulk would suggest. The sudden movements from both excited the crowd, but as Gaulus continued to chase after Xena and as she continued to dance away from his swinging club, she knew that soon the spectators would tire of this swatting-at-a-pesky-fly exhibition.

She decided to see just how tough the armor on his lower legs was, so instead of skipping away from him, on his next attempt to hit her, she made a diving roll that brought her near enough that she was able to take a hard swing at his Achilles Heel, and was rewarded with a dull double clank.

"Clever," she thought. "Two layers of armor. So much for that."

But her speculation distracted her attention just enough that when she was getting to her feet, Gaulus gave a mighty back-handed swipe with his shield, hitting her hard enough to throw her a dozen steps away, knocking the sword out of her left hand and leaving her face down in the sand, the breath partially knocked out of her. But she quickly rolled to her back in time to see the club come crashing down at her.

Xena barely had time to roll over again far enough that the club missed her and hit the sand. She was looking up at him, the sun in her eyes, so she tried using her sword to reflect the sun into his eyes. He blinked, then used the shield to block the brightness, but it also momentarily blocked her from his view, and as the club came crashing down again, she was already on her feet and away.

And for the first time she heard his growl of anger and frustration, and she smiled – she had him now! She immediately hit at his shield and heard a loud metallic clang; it was solid iron. But when he swung at her again, she was out of range. She let him chase after her until they were close enough to one of the walls for her next move. And as he swung at her and missed yet again, she ran at the wall, jumped up to almost her own height, pushed off the wall with one foot and dived at him.

As she flew through the air with another war cry she took the sword in both hands and as she got close enough, she slammed it down on top of his head. And if he had been a normal man with a normal skull, the weapon would have split it in two, killing him. But instead it glanced down to one side, peeling his scalp down to his left ear. Screaming out in pain and anger, he put his left hand with the shield to his head, holding the flap of skin in place as blood ran down his arm to drip off his elbow.

"That's one hand I won't have to worry about," Xena said. "Now for the other."

As Gaulus continued to pursue her, Xena waited for her chance, and when it came, she forward-rolled past his armored legs, spun around as she got to one knee, behind him. And hoping the armor stopped at his knees, she drove the point of her sword through the bearskin garment into the back of his right thigh until she felt it hit bone, slicing through muscles and tendons. And again he roared out in pain.

He turned as quickly as he could but she wasn't there. Xena had back-rolled away and was on her feet. He chased after her for several steps until his right leg gave way and he fell to his knee, the head of his club in the sand for support. Xena immediately aimed at the hand that was holding the club and cut off several fingers.

Another bellow of pain resulted, but instead of losing his balance and falling onto his face as she expected, he rocked back on his knees and straightened up, putting them face to face. Xena took five quick steps backward, then ran at him and launched herself at him feet first, kicking him six or eight times in the face in rapid succession, and with a final double kick, back flipped to land within arm's length from him.

Dropping her sword, she then used the first two fingers of both hands to jab specific spots on his neck several times as fast as she could. And she watched as his eyes grew large as the muscles in his neck began to spasm, first closing down his two jugular veins, increasing the pressure in his head until blood began to run from his nostrils. And as he gagged and clawed at his neck, the spastic neck muscles began crushing down on the carotid arteries, cutting off the blood to his brain.

Xena, knowing he would be dead in less than twenty breaths or less, calmly bent down to retrieve her sword, then walked around behind him and with a mighty kick between his shoulder blades, put him face down in the sand. And with a horrific war cry, and again using both hands, brought the sword down and through his neck, decapitating him. She then picked up the head by the hair, showing it off to the crowd, who was strangely silent.

Xena carried the head high, with blood dripping from the neck, until she was twenty paces from the balcony. She stabbed her sword into the sand, and then jabbed the head down onto the handle of the sword, making sure it was tilted upward, the dead eyes looking at Cicerius.

And with both hands wide over her head, fists clinched, she screamed out, "THE HOUSE OF BATIATUS!"


	15. A Sweet, and Baffling, Aftermath

**Chapter Fifteen**

**A Sweet, and Baffling, Aftermath**

Keeping her arms over her head, Xena watched them in the balcony – she was close enough to see tears of relief in Gabrielle's eyes. They looked at each other for a moment, then Gabrielle turned to Domina in response to something said to her.

Batiatus was on his feet, laughing and slapping others on the back and hugging the women, even the slave women who belonged to Cicerius. Twice he grabbed Lucretia and hugged and kissed her. He obvious won a lot of money.

Cicerius stayed in his seat, his expression mostly unreadable. But the one who intrigued Xena was the well-dressed man seated next to Cicerius. He had a distinctly sour look on his face, and Xena suspected he was the one who brought Gaulus to this arena, and he wasn't happy with the outcome.

Then as the balcony began to clear, Xena turned to look around to take a really good look at the arena itself. And as she did, the crowd, getting over the shock of seeing such a behemoth taken down by a woman one quarter his size, began to cheer and to chant her name. Xena continued to play to the crowd, turning to face each wall with the seating over it. She was examining everything, looking for possible escape routes. She knew with her decisive win, she would soon become the property of Cicerius and she intended to fulfill her promise to Gabrielle to escape and come for her.

This arena, unlike the one at Capua, was barred, keeping the gladiators out of it until the gate was unlocked to allow them in to practice. Her best bet would be at night, but unless she had some way of getting into the arena, her prospects of escaping here were iffy at best.

The crowd began to leave as four men began dragging Gaulus by his feet out of the arena. Xena started to take his head and throw it over to them, but instead, kicked the sword over so the head was face down in the sand. She then walked to the gate leading from the arena. And as she got inside, everyone began applauding and cheering and calling her name, even Cicerius' men. Now that the competition was over, there were no hard feelings – they all were slaves and brother gladiators.

And to honor her for her decisive win Xena was the first to bathe in the tub – three times larger than the one at Batiatus' ludus, and filled with warm water. She dropped her loincloth and lowered herself into the warm water, and sitting on the bottom it was deep enough to so her breasts were covered. She was able to lie completely stretched out on the bottom, and stayed there for a seventy count – a little something to show everyone again she was extraordinary. They all waited around the tub for her. And as she got out, there was a scuffle to see who would be next – all wanting to be immersed in the water filled with blood, and the sweat of the slayer of Gaulus the Destroyer. Again, Xena could only marvel at the superstitiousness of them.

She donned a tunic, and they all feasted on roasted legs of cattle and swine. Desert was sliced melons, and each was allowed one cup of wine. After the meal, they broke up into small groups to talk of the day's events. While Xena was watching them, a young man in his late teens walked up to her and said, "You are Xena."

This caught her attention, not because he knew who she was, but because he spoke to her in Greek.

"I am," she replied. "You are from Greece?"

He nodded and said, "Yes. I am from Amphipolis, as you are."

"How do you know where I'm from?"

He smiled. "At the inn once owned by your dead mother there is a likeness of you, and Gabrielle, mounted on the wall behind the bar. Everyone knows you. But I never expected to actually meet you, and assuredly not in this place."

"You're rather young to be here, aren't you?"

"My two brothers and I left Greece, seeking adventure on a trading ship. But a Roman warship captured us and accused us of being pirates. We were arrested and sold into slavery. I haven't seen them for six years. I doubt that I ever will again."

While they were talking, Xena noticed that one of Cicerius' guards called out to Skyrn. He talked to him for a moment, then Skyrn went to Xena and had her follow him. They went down a dark passageway to the small rooms the best of the gladiators slept in. He stopped in front of the last one and indicated she was to go in.

"You are to wait here," he said, then left. Looking around Xena noted that it wasn’t much different from the one she slept in, a little larger, with thicker straw mattress on a raised bed, and a heavier woolen blanket. She could have walked out at any time, but she stayed; there was a reason she was brought here. She lay down on the mattress waiting, for – something.

She had just closed her eyes – she was still tired, when she heard, "Xena!"

It was Gabrielle. She leapt from the bed and in an instant they were in each other's arms, holding the other so tight neither could breathe. When they finally separated enough they could draw a breath, Gabrielle's hands went to the sides of Xena's face.

"Oh, Xena, I was so scared. That monster was so big. Where did they find him? I knew this would happen. I knew they were trying to kill you…."

Knowing Gabrielle as she did, and that her rambling was the fear coming out of her, Xena shut her up the only way she knew -- she put her mouth on Gabrielle's in a passionate and erotic kiss. Together they fell onto the bed, pulling at each other's tunic until they were both naked; hands caressing and exploring all the sensual places they each knew so well.

The only time there was a slowing of passion was when Gabrielle tenderly kissed Xena's newly acquired scars on her belly, then she continued on to the dark triangle she so enjoyed licking and stimulating. Time and again they exchanged places allowing the other to kiss and caress and excite those wonderful areas of desire.

And when they had finally, and temporarily, satisfied their needs, Gabrielle nestled in Xena's arms, ready to doze in complete serenity. But Xena had other plans. She forced Gabrielle to let her up, and taking her by the hand Xena said, "Come on. I have a surprise for you."

But when Gabrielle reached for her tunic, Xena told her to leave it. And all but dragging her from the room, Xena led her to the bath tub, drained, cleaned and refilled just before everyone had gone to bed. They moved quietly but quickly, the autumn night air chilling them without their tunics. Xena stepped in, held Gabrielle's hand to help her, and together they sat on the bottom, savoring the warm water, with Gabrielle inside Xena's arms where she had wanted to be.

After some moments, Xena said in a low voice in her ear, not wanting to wake anyone, "Gabrielle, when you came to see me after my first contest, I said some terrible things to you, things I knew I shouldn't have."

Gabrielle turned and put her fingers over Xena's lips, trying to shush her, but Xena kissed her finger tips then moved them from her mouth. "Just hear me out, please. I know the kinds of things that happen to female slaves, and I had no right to accuse you of anything. Whatever happened, whatever you had to do, I want you to know that you can tell me, and I won't judge you or think any less of you."

Xena hesitated, then continued. "I know sometimes it makes things better to talk about them right away. But sometimes it is easier after a while, when the pain has lessened. So whenever you're ready to talk, I'll be ready to listen."

"Okay, and thank you," Gabrielle replied. The pain in her voice was evident. Then she turned back to nestle again in her arms. And Xena lay her head back against the side of the tub, vowing never to tell her about Barsis and Philox.

After a long while, just when Xena thought she had dozed off, Gabrielle turned to look at her, and said, "Xena, you know I think it was unnecessary for you to cut off that monster's head. What with all the swords and shields and other weapons, I had forgotten about the Pinch. Couldn't that have been enough – letting that kill him?"

"Do I really have to answer that question?"

Gabrielle sighed. "No. I guess you had to do what was expected of you. I just have a problem with all the excess violence. And I always will."

Gabrielle settled back into Xena's arms, leaning against her chest, pulling them tightly around her. Xena didn't say anything for a while, trying to find the right words. But nothing that sounded right in her head would come, so she decided just to say what she would and let the words come as they may.

"Gabrielle, do you honestly think I enjoyed killing those men? Do you really think that all the years we've spent together has had no effect on me? That I haven't tried to – to live up to the expectations you put on me?"

Gabrielle wasn't sure what kind of answer Xena expected, but she never got the chance to reply.

"You don't know how much I wish I could think like you do. Even when you were following the philosophy of nonviolence of Eli. But as long as I have to do what I think is the right thing to protect you, I'll do whatever I have to. I don't know, maybe you forgot Dominus's promise to lash to either of us if we don't do what's expected. But I didn't. And as long as I love you more than my very own life...."

At this point, Xena ran out of words. Gabrielle turned back around and put her arms around Xena's neck and kissed her lovingly and tenderly.

"You don't have to explain anything," Gabrielle whispered. "Once we're away from here and back to Greece, we can just pretend none of this ever happened."

Xena held Gabrielle closer to her and whispered into her ear, "And once we're back home, I'll try harder to listen to you, and maybe I can be even less violent, when I can."

They kissed one more time, then Gabrielle turned once again and snuggled within Xena's arms, feeling her breasts against her back.

They both slept until the water cooled enough to wake them and they got out and ran back to the room through the cold air, used the tunics to dry off with, then huddled together under the blanket, arms and legs wrapped around each other, and fell asleep almost at once – the first peaceful and restful sleep for either since their capture.

When they woke up it was already way past dawn. No one had come to get them. They donned their tunics and went into the dining area. The others had already eaten and were practicing in the arena, but food had been left for them – bowls of thick meaty stew and fresh bread. They both ate their fill.

Afterward, while watching the men going through their paces, Xena said, "I know you think this is a terrible life – being a gladiator. But it's really not as bad as you imagine. Yes, I know, there is always the risk of being maimed or killed, but look at the men, they are well fed. They sleep on straw mattresses with good blankets. The best of them can have women brought to them. The life isn't the horror many think it is."

"Xena, surely you're not thinking about staying here, and never trying to escape."

"No, of course not. But if it turns out escape isn't an option right away, there are worse places to be."

Gabrielle didn't like the turn of the conversation, but rather than argue with Xena in the short time they had together, she changed the subject.

They were able to spend the entire day together, and when the gladiators were done for the day, Gabrielle entertained them with stories of Xena's and her adventures, acting out the more dramatic or humorous parts. They both were surprised when the time came for sleep that no one came to fetch Gabrielle. And they were able to spend another night of passion and peaceful sleep. But with the dawn came the guards. Batiatus' men were manacled for the walk from the gladiator quarters to the carts to take them back to Capua. And not only the men, but both Xena and Gabrielle had shackles on their wrists.

"Why are you being chained if you're staying here?" Gabrielle asked.

"I don't know. Maybe Dominus wants to tell me in person of my sale to Cicerius. Or maybe Cicerius wants to look me over, and to tell me what he expects of me."

As they walked through the villa to the entrance where the carts were waiting, Xena was studying the layout - more information for her escape. But the confusion increased when they all were led outside. At the last moment a guard grabbed Gabrielle's arm and steered her to the cart with the house slaves and removed her shackles. Xena was told to get into the other with the gladiators.

Xena and Gabrielle locked eyes. Neither could understand why Xena was returning to the House of Batiatus.


	16. A Not-Quite-So-Sweet Aftermath

**Chapter Sixteen**

**A Not-Quite-So-Sweet Aftermath**

From his vantage point, no one could be any happier than Batiatus watching Xena's absolute defeat and beheading of the beast Otho had provided. And as she jammed the head down on the handle of her sword, he was on his feet, laughing, hugging anyone near him, and slapping and shaking Cicerius' shoulder. He grabbed a bottle of wine from one of the slaves, turned it up to drain it, then hugged her as he gave it back to her.

Without a word Otho left the balcony, leaving Cicerius to deal with Batiatus. Soon they all left for the banquet room with the feast that had been set out while the games had been going on. But almost no one was in a festive mood except Batiatus, Lucretia and the very few guest spectators who had placed their bets on Xena. But Batiatus was too overjoyed to notice the pall in the room.

"Come now, Cicerius," he exclaimed, "look at what you are about to purchase – a completely unbeatable gladiator!"

Cicerius made a halfhearted reply then excused himself and went to talk to Otho. And while Batiatus continued to drink and to celebrate, Lucretia returned to their chambers.

"Gabrielle," she said as she entered the room.

"Yes, Domina," Gabrielle answered, rushing to her.

Lucretia then called to a guard. "You, take this slave to the gladiator quarters. She is to be given to Xe – to the Amazon warrior for the remainder of the day and the night."

He looked at her, not sure if she had the authority to make such a demand.

"Do I need to report your insolence to Cicerius?"

"No, madam. Right away."

Not believing her ears, Gabrielle grabbed one of Lucretia's hands in both of hers. "Thank you, Domina. Thank you so much!"

"You truly love this woman so?"

"Oh yes, Domina. She is my world!"

Lucretia pulled her hand away and said, "Then go, before I change my mind."

Again expressing her thanks, Gabrielle followed the guard.

Lucretia sat down on the bed, wondering what it would be like – to have someone love you so completely. She knew Batiatus loved her, in his own way, but she was not his world. How long she sat there but eventually her eyes fell on Hermes, standing quietly by, as they all were.

"Hermes, come here."

He quickly obeyed. She stood up to face him. Once, while he was servicing her, in his own repressed passion, he professed his love for her.

"You once said you loved me. Were you speaking the truth, or only saying it to gain favor with me?"

"I said it in truth, Domina."

"Why do you love me? And I want to hear nothing about the beauty of my face or my body."

"While it is true that you are the Domina, I have seen moments of tenderness and charity you have given to your slaves. You see to it that our lives are not so harsh as slaves of other masters. You have often spared the lash when you didn't have to. I know that you have a good heart, when you wish to show it."

This confession took Lucretia by surprise. She never thought of herself as a particularly warm or generous person. Then on impulse, she did something that was completely unthinkable – she kissed him on the mouth.

"So," she whispered. "If you love me so – prove it. Take me as you would your new bride on your wedding night."

After an uncertain hesitation, Hermes kissed her mouth, tenderly and lovingly several times. He then began gently nibbling her neck, and slowly began removing her clothes. Lucretia closed her eyes, and let the sensation of being loved and wanted envelope her.

It wasn't long before she was naked and on her back. Hermes was tenderly working his way down her body – kissing her breasts and nuzzling her erect and sensitive nipples, causing her to catch her breath with each gentle nibble. He slowly made his way to her belly, his tongue encircling and dipping into her navel, then slowly worked his way down to her pubic triangle. He had just spread her lips and his tongue barely made its first contact with her center of pleasure when a drunken Batiatus stumbled into the room.

"Yes! Yes!" he slurred. "You are making her ready for me. Good slave."

Then taking out his slowly erecting penis and pushing Hermes aside, he climbed onto the bed and on top of her. And being the dutiful, good wife, she guided his organ into her. And while he was grunting and panting she looked over at Hermes, a tear running from her eye. She blinked away a second one, then jerked her head at him, and he left the room taking the others with him.

The next morning when Lucretia woke up Batiatus wasn't beside her. She put on her see-through robe and walked into the anteroom and found him at the table. A copper and iron chest was at one end and the other end was piled with gold coins and copper rectangles the size of her hand with names and numbers stamped on them.

"You took markers?" she asked, picking one up to read it.

"Of course. You didn't expect anyone to carry around several hundred gold coins, did you?"

"I suppose not. What are you doing?"

Counting them, and trying to figure out Cicerius' damnable sixty five percent. And with my pounding head, it is no easy task."

"Shall I send for Cicerius' accounts keeper to do the computation for you?"

"No, I can manage…."

Just then Cicerius and Otho entered the room, and even though she was close to nakedness, Lucretia stayed, relishing them looking at her, as they were enjoying looking at her. Then Cicerius said to her, "If you don't mind, would you retire to the bed room, we have business with Batiatus."

Lucretia turned around to leave, pulling the robe tighter so that the full roundness of her ass was more easily seen and appreciated. After she had gone, he said to Batiatus, "I see you have collected on your debts."

"Yes, and now I am attempting to sort out your percentage."

"Forget that for the moment. I am here to say that our agreement to buy your champion has been cancelled."

"What! But we had a bargain!"

"It is not his fault," Otho said. "It was I who offered the ten thousand Aureus for her purchase."

Batiatus looked quickly at Cicerius about the ten thousand, then realized he was just the middleman, taking his cut.

"I don't understand. Why has the sale been stopped?" he said to Otho.

"Because of your misrepresentation of your so-called Amazon Warrior."

"Sir! I misrepresented nothing! She is as I promised."

"No, she is not! I offered to buy her, expecting a wild and extraordinary Amazon, but as soon as I saw her, heard her cry, and watched her do battle, I knew she was no Amazon, but instead she is Xena. Is that not correct?"

"Yes. But I only changed her name to attract more attention to her. Not many know of Xena, but everyone has heard of the Amazon women," Batiatus explained.

"I wanted to purchase her to take her to Rome, to put her on exhibition in the Coliseum, But I know that as soon as Caesar realizes who she is, he will take her, leaving me ten thousand Aureus poorer."

"But surely Caesar will compensate you for her, or at the very least you will gain favor with him."

"I hold no love for Caesar, and I desire neither his gold nor his gratitude. And truth be told, there are many in the Senate who are unhappy with Caesar. And I predict that within six months things shall come to a head, and Caesar...."

Otho stopped before he said too much, then continued. "But that is not the issue here. The fact is, there will be no sale."

"But the five thousand I was promised for her." Batiatus said to Cicerius. "What of that?"

"In light of the changing circumstance," Cicerius replied, "you need only deduct twenty percent of your winnings instead of the sixty five. And now, I must see to my other guests. I know your journey is a long one, so today enjoy my hospitality, and tomorrow at dawn I will see you off. And you may tell Lucretia that both Selena and Severa are quite taken with her, and request her company for the remainder of your visit."

As the two men left the room, Lucretia, who had been standing out of sight and listening, re-entered the room.

"You heard?" he asked.

"I did."

"Now what do I do with her?" Batiatus complained. "No one will fight her. No one will buy her."

"Are you sure? Maybe one of those who witnessed her victory would want her."

"Jupiter's cock, Lucretia, they want none of her! All the while I was collecting my winnings all they could talk of was how lucky it was that Cicerius is buying her since no one else has the resources to scour the country to find a worthy opponent for her."

Batiatus began again to figure out the payment to Cicerius, but when Lucretia remained standing at the table, irritating him, he said, "What is it now? Can't you see I am busy?"

Lucretia started to speak, stopped for a moment, then continued. "I may have an idea."

"And that would be?"

Lucretia paused, not sure of exactly how to offer her solution.

"Come, woman! You have never hesitated to voice an opinion before."

"You could – free them, both Xena and Gabrielle, and let them return to Greece."

"What? What kind of solution is that! I have spent many gold coins on her. And now you tell me I should just let her go?"

"Batiatus, because of her, you have won thousands of Aureus. What better reward for her service? And you've freed slaves before."

"No. There is more to your suggestion than altruism. What is it?"

Again Lucretia wavered, forming her argument in her head.

"I warn you – I grow impatient with your hesitations."

"When Xena was first captured, and it became known to the slaves, I heard them talking. They were saying there was a time when Xena led a great army, one who was undefeatable."

"Her leading an army I can see, but no army is undefeatable."

"I am only telling you what I heard. The reason she could not be defeated was that their war god Ares had chosen her as his champion.

"Yes, yes. And I am quite sure Mars has smiled down on Caesar, and Pompey, and Octavius as well."

"But there is more."

Batiatus heaved a great impatient sigh. "Very well, tell me more of these tales of heroism your slaves have you believing."

"They also said that Ares had fallen in love with Xena. And that he wanted her to sit at his side on Mt Olympus when she was not leading his army. And he wanted her to give him a son – an heir."

Despite himself, Batiatus was somewhat intrigued with the story. "So, if that is the case, then why is she in my ludus and my slave?"

"It is because she spurned his offer and chose a different path. A path to protect those she used to make war against."

"And because of these myths, I am to free her?"

"I know all of this sounds absurd, but just suppose there is a germ of truth in these stories. What if Ares is in love with her and he discovers we held her as a slave? And if he came to free her? Could your guards, or an army, or any god, withstand the anger and vengeance of a war god? Even one from Greece? Wouldn't it be safer and more practical to just set her free and be done with her?"

"Despite your preposterous reasoning, I am beginning to think there may be merit in freeing her. As you said, because of her skill in the arena we are more or less forty thousand Aureus richer. And other than having her replace Doctore, I can think of no use for her -- for now."

"So, you will free them?"

"Do not rush me woman! I will know better what to do when we have returned to Capua."


	17. Back to the House of Batiatus

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Back to the House of Batiatus**

The morning was cold and the hay for the horses was taken from that cart and divided and put into the ones with gladiators and house slaves so they could huddle down within the hay for some measure of warmth, and to sleep until the sun rose to warm the day.

All but Xena. She was last in the cart and sat with her back against the cage door, oblivious to the chill of the air. Over and over she thought of different scenarios of why she was returning to the ludus of Batiatus. But the only thing she could think of that was even remotely possible was that an Oracle had foreseen her escape and had gotten word to Cicerius. Perhaps that was why there were some of his guards riding along with them. (Of course, Dominus did win a lot of money.) But if they knew she planned to escape, and now realized how dangerous she could be, then why was she wearing only the wrist manacles as the others were? Wouldn't there be shackles around her ankles as well? And chains around her waist and neck, and all locked together? Or wouldn't she have been thrown into a prison cell, or into a dungeon?

When she saw Doctore had awakened she asked him.

"I am as surprised as you. I heard nothing of this. When Gabrielle was allowed to spend the day and two nights with you I took it to mean it was Dominus' reward for your victory, and when we left, you would remain in the House of Cicerius." He shrugged his shoulders. "I have no explanation."

Like Xena, Gabrielle could not sleep. She was waiting for someone to wake up. Someone had to have heard something. Dominus and Domina talked of everything in front of them. Some body knew something. But even as the sun rose higher in the sky, she knew it would still be a while before anyone would be ready to talk to her – she could hear muted gasps and pants and moans, and the cart rocked from more than the ruts in the road.

As Batiatus and Lucretia settled down in their carriage for the trip back to Capua, she could tell he was still not happy returning with Xena, but she remained silent. But when the quiet became too awkward, Batiatus said, "So you and Serena have become close?"

"Yes, somewhat. She is pleasant enough to spend time with."

"And what of Otho's wife?"

"She is but a child, barely out of her teens. I suspect she is more of a sex toy for him than a real wife. But she does know gossip. You should hear of the intrigue that surrounds the Senators and their wives and concubines."

When he didn't answer, Lucretia pulled her woolen and linen blanket up to her chin and snuggled into the pillows at her back, deciding to catch up on her sleep. But just as she was almost asleep, Batiatus said, "It was brought to my attention that you ordered one of the guards to take Gabrielle to Xena, and that they spent two nights together."

"Yes."

"And there was a reason you opted to take it upon yourself to make such a decision."

"I thought that was what you had in mind – they would be together during the journey to Cicerius' and if she was the victor, her reward was to have Gabrielle with her."

"I said nothing of the sort. I only intended for the second to be an incentive for Xena to win."

"But you have provided whores for the gladiators when they were victorious. I see no difference."

"Why must you interject yourself into things that don't involve you? You are to tend to the house and all things pertaining to that. The gladiators and their welfare are my concern. And why is it that you suddenly seem so interested in Xena's freedom?"

"Excuse me for trying to find some way to ease my husband's thoughts. I should be damned for worrying about his well-being." With that, Lucretia pulled the blanket up again and turned away from him.

Batiatus made a disgusted noise, then shouted to the driver, "You there! I have no desire to be riding in this carriage after dark. Pick up the pace unless you wish to feel the lash when we arrive."

x---x

By mid-day, when they stopped to eat, it was warm enough that the slaves and gladiators were ordered that both carts were to be emptied and the hay returned to the cart for the horses. On one trip Xena and Gabrielle managed to walk beside each other.

"Does you your trainer know why you are coming back with us?" Gabrielle asked.

"He says no."

"Do you believe him?"

"Despite his loyalty to Dominus, I do believe him. He would have no reason to lie. What about the house slaves – surely one of them heard something."

"That's what I thought, but all morning long they all have stayed under the hay, 'getting acquainted,' or 'reacquainted,' if you know what I mean."

Xena nodded.

"But now that they are no longer hidden, I should be able to find out something. If I do, I'll try to find a way to let you know."

After everyone was loaded back into the carts, Gabrielle sat next to Sateria and said without preamble, "I know you know why Xena is coming back with us."

"Why would think that?"

"Because, as Phaedra has often reminded me, Dominus and Domina talk in front of us as if we are invisible. So I know you must have heard something. Please, I have to know. Xena wants to know."

"I wasn't in the room when Cicerius and the other man came to see Dominus. I'm not sure of his name – Oros, or Osiris, maybe? I was in the bed chamber changing the sheets where Dominus had vomited during the night. He came in very drunk. But Domina was standing near the door, listening, so I stayed by the bed. But I did hear someone say that it wasn't Cicerius who was buying Xena, but Oros, Otos, whoever. He said he knew who she was, and something about Caesar taking her from him. Then Dominus got loud, and soon after that they left and Domina went out to talk to Dominus. And that's all I know."

"Okay. That explains a lot. Thank you."

" _Now_ ," Gabrielle thought to herself, " _I just need some way to let Xena know. I wonder what will happen to her, to both of us, now_?"

x---x

Despite his threat, it was after dark when they arrived at the ludus, but Batiatus was tired from the journey and was just glad to be back.

"What of the men Cicerius sent with us? Shall I have them quartered with our guards?" Lucretia asked as the slaves were unpacking their clothes under her watchful eye.

"No. Give them food and drink the send them on their way."

"Batiatus, you want them to have to ride all night, or to have to camp out? Surely you can't be that angry with him."

"I don't understand this compassion you seem to have suddenly developed for those you used to have contempt for. Are you ill?"

"No, of course not. But you may yet have need for Cicerius' support. Do you really wish to antagonize him?"

"Very well, have them billeted in the stables."

"The stables? Really?"

"Wherever! You see to them if you are so concerned!"

"I shall. And you can again count the gold coins you have won," Lucretia replied sarcastically, and left to inform the Captain of the Guards to find room for them in the guards' barracks."

x---x

"Phaedra, I need to talk to Xena. Do you know of any way I can get to see her?"

"I suppose there is a way, several ways, but you may not like what you have to do."

"Like what?"

"Favor for favor. If you expect one of the guards to risk taking you to see her without Dominus's permission, he will expect you to – service him, maybe more than once."

"But won't he get into as much trouble as I would if we were found out?"

"You are a slave. You seem to forget that. He may be punished, a slap on the wrist, but you will be flogged, at the very least."

"There is no other way?"

"I suppose you could ask Dominus, but if you find him in a bad mood, you could still be lashed."

"What about Domina? She seems to have mellowed some."

"Don't let her deceptive demeanor fool you. She is still a harsh..." at this point Phaedra lowered her voice to a whisper. "...cruel, malevolent bitch who loves nothing better than to punish us for any alleged disrespect or disobedience."

Gabrielle took a deep, frustrated breath. "Maybe I can think of something."

x---x

When Lucretia got up the next morning, close to midday, Batiatus was in the banquet room, half-eaten food covering his end of the table, and he was in a very good mood, for a change.

"And what has lightened your day?" she asked. "A decision about Xena's fate?"

"Oh, yes," he replied, smiling. "Now that my head has cleared of Otho's ignorant rantings about Caesar, and now that your fables about Xena and her war god are in perspective. Yes, I have made my decision."

"And that would be?"

"Tomorrow at dawn I will send two riders on our fastest horses to take a message to Caesar telling him we have Xena and he can either come to get her, or I will personally bring her to him."

"Are you sure that is best? Gossip has it that many are unhappy with Caesar...." Lucretia started to say, but was cut off in mid-sentence.

"No, we will speak no more about freeing her! But I can tell you that Otho is a fool if he thinks anyone in the Senate, or if any of the generals, can stand against Caesar. And when we deliver Xena to him, his reward will strengthen our status in the eyes of those who have snubbed us, and will make them jealous and envious. And those who have looked down on us will be put in their places."

Knowing further argument was futile, Lucretia left the room. She realized she now had her own plans to arrange.


	18. Away!

 

**Chapter Eighteen**

**Away!**

Gabrielle went to sleep with no idea of how to let Xena know what she had found out. So when she was awakened by one of the guards, in her grogginess, she thought she had somehow had figured it out. But when he handed her a pair of manacles and told her to put them on, she was jerked awake to reality. She knew better than to hesitate or ask why, so she put them on and let herself be guided away from the female slave quarters. Everyone one was asleep and no one saw them leave.

Gabrielle began to recognize the passageway, it was leading to the iron lattice behind which the gladiators were kept. When they arrived, the guard hit on the iron until Doctore woke up and came to see what the noise was.

"Dominus sent me to get Xena." He passed wrist and ankle shackles through an opening. "Have her put these on."

When Doctore and Xena returned, she slowly, and reluctantly chained herself, and the guard unlocked the door.

"If you value her life," he said, indicating Gabrielle. "You will do as I say. I have no problem cutting her throat from ear to ear."

"Where are we going?"

"You'll find out," he replied, locking the gate. "Just go where I tell you."

They began to walk down the dark corridors of the unused part of the villa reserved for overnight guests, unguarded and barely lit with sputtering torches mounted on the walls. Xena led the way with the guard behind Gabrielle, holding her, his knife at her throat. Several times, when she was told to turn into another passage, Xena would look back at them, making sure Gabrielle hadn't been hurt. They eventually came to an unlocked, open door leading to the outside of the villa. Lucretia, a slave Gabrielle recognized as Hermes, and a saddled horse were waiting.

"What's going on?" Xena asked her.

"I'm granting you your freedom."

"Just like that? Why?"

Lucretia hesitated, then said, "Because I care for Batiatus, and I cherish the life I have here. At dawn Batiatus is dispatching messengers to Caesar telling him you are here. He thinks that by seeking favor with him, our position and influence in Roman society will rise. He pays no heed to the many opinions and beliefs about Caesar's growing unpopularity. But I know that when Caesar falls, his supporters and allies will fall with him. And I have no intention of having the House of Batiatus taken down with them."

While she was talking, the guard removed the manacles from Xena and Gabrielle.

"Come the dawn," Lucretia continued, "when Batiatus discovers you have escaped, he will send out as many of his soldiers as he can, included archers, with instructions to kill you both, so you must put as much distance between yourselves and this place as is possible. And be mindful, his archers are the finest in this part of the country. And maybe you can avoid a rain of arrows, perhaps you can even catch a few of them, but can she?"

Lucretia stopped suddenly, listening, then went on. "Wrapped in a blanket and tied to the saddle are the clothes and weapons you had when you were captured, plus cheese, dried meat, and a water skin. I suggest you not stop to change clothes until you are well away from here -- into the trees. This horse isn't the fastest we have, but she has good stamina and will carry you far without tiring. Now go."

Xena immediately jumped into the saddle and with hand down to Gabrielle, pulled her up behind her. But before riding off, she said, "When I suggested that you free Gabrielle and me, you said you were sure I would spread the word it was your doing. But you can trust me, if your part in our release gets back to Dominus, it won't be from me or Gabrielle."

Lucretia nodded, then as Xena turned the horse, she said, "Xena, when you were first brought here, some of our slaves from Greece were telling stories about you and your war god Ares. Any truth to them?"

"Well, I don't know what you heard, but Ares and I had our – moments. At first they weren't unpleasant. But as I changed my way of thinking, thanks to Hercules and Gabrielle, our involvement became combative, and it's gotten to the point that some things between us I'd just as soon not think about."

And with that, Xena kicked the horse in the ribs with her heels and they were off, Gabrielle hanging on as tightly as she could.

When the darkness had swallowed them up, Lucretia turned and nodded to Hermes, who grabbed the guard from behind, allowing Lucretia to bring out a dagger she had concealed and stab it into his neck, then slicing with it, trying to cut as much of his throat as possible. The guard managed to throw off Hermes' grip on him, but Lucretia then stabbed him in the belly, causing him to double over, and Hermes used his weight to force him to the ground.

Hermes then turned the dying guard over onto his back, allowing Lucretia to pull his sword from its scabbard. She then chopped down on his neck, trying to cut it off. She chopped at it twice more before he was decapitated.

Hermes slowly got to his feet. "It is done, Domina," he said simply.

"Yes, it is done."

For a moment Hermes looked out at the darkness, in the direction Xena had gone.

"You wish your freedom?" she asked.

After a hesitation, he replied, "No, Domina. I would remain here, as your slave."

Lucretia nodded, then put out her left hand as if to draw him closer to embrace him, and as he got within arm's distance to her, she put her hand to the back of his neck, then plunged the dagger into his solar plexus, just below his sternum. With a hurt and puzzled look on his face, tears in his eyes, he slowly fell to his knees, then to the ground.

She knelt down next to him, and caressed his cheek with a bloody hand.

"Doctore knows who took Xena," she said, indicating the dead guard. "And who better to allow them to escape than the spy Cicerius planted. And Xena rewarded his help by beheading him."

Lucretia took a ragged breath, then said, "Hermes, you have been more than loyal to me, and for that I am most grateful. But I am no fool. You still are but a slave, and I am aware that what one knows, soon all will know. And I cannot risk that you will reveal what we have done here in a moment of anger against me."

She stayed by his side until she was sure he was dead, then she picked up the sword, got to her feet, and with only two attempts, cut Hermes' head off. She next went inside, leaving the door open and taking the bloody sword with her, knowing Batiatus would think it suspicious if Xena didn't take it with her. As she silently and surreptitiously returned to her bedchamber, she was thankful she and Batiatus had their separate quarters. It was easy for her to dispose of her bloody clothes and to wash the blood from her face, arms, hands and feet. The sword she could hide until later.

Lucretia climbed into bed naked, thinking of any and all possible arguments to present to Batiatus for Xena's escape. She still felt regret for having to kill Hermes, and as her thoughts lingered on him, her hand crept to her crotch and she gently massaged herself – she would miss him.

 

x----x

As they rode off, the nearly full moon appeared from behind some clouds. Xena kept the horse off the road and in the softer ground to help muffle the sound of the hoof beats. She kept her mount at a fast gallop until they veered away from the main road onto one that led through the forest. And only when she felt they were far enough away did she stop the horse and she and Gabrielle jumped to the ground, and fell into each other's arms.

"Are we really free?" Gabrielle asked, her voice muffled in Xena's breast.

"For now. But we need to change clothes and get going again."

They unwrapped the bundle, and as Lucretia had promised, Xena's leathers, breastplate, boots, sword and scabbard, and Chakram were there. As were Gabrielle's clothes and her sais. But when they began to remove the tunics, Xena turned away from Gabrielle, knowing if she saw her naked, even in the dim moonlight she wouldn't be able to control her emotions and would have taken her on the spot.

"She did include some food," Gabrielle said, holding out the cheese and meat.

"That's good to know. But now we have to go. I want to get as far away from here as we can before daybreak."

They got back onto the horse, but instead of a fast gallop, Xena let the horse find its own distance-eating, yet energy-conserving gait. They traveled the rest of the night, waiting until it was light enough to find a safe, secure place to spend the day.

"I think we'd be better off traveling by night and resting and hiding during the day until the moon wanes enough to make it dangerous to do so." Xena told her. "The moon is almost full so we should have plenty of light to travel by for the next few days."

After making camp, and making the love they could no longer postpone, they settled down for the day, eating the food cold, not wanting to risk the sight of smoke or smell of the campfire alerting those who were looking for them.

"Xena, I never did figure out how we let ourselves be captured. Did you?"

"I was too careless. I thought for sure we were far enough away from Rome that any pursuit had long since been discontinued."

"So you don't think Dominus's soldiers knew we were there?"

"No, I think it was just our bad luck they came along. They probably were either traveling back to the ludus from some errand, or were hunting for runaway slaves and smelled the smoke from our campfire. But this time one of us will always be awake and on guard."

Gabrielle sighed; Xena knew there was something else on her mind.

"Want to talk about it?"

"What?"

"Whatever it is that's bothering you."

"I was just thinking about Tia."

"I don't know who that is."

"She's a little girl, five or six years old. She was born there, and Domina hates her, and I was told she beats her whenever she sees her. Phaedra said her parents were a slave named Aseneth and a guard. But Aseneth enticed Dominus so he would have sex with her and he thinks Tia belongs to him. Domina knows she doesn't, but even though she killed Aseneth, or had her killed, she also knows nothing suspicious should happen to Tia."

Gabrielle sighed again. "I just wish we could have brought her with us."

"Gabrielle, if I had my way we would have brought all of them with us. But we are lucky to have gotten away without me having to – well, the only escape plan I could think of would end up in a bloody slaughter of the guards, and the risk that you could have been killed."

Gabrielle was silent for so long Xena thought she had fallen asleep, but then she asked, "Do you know where we are, and where to go?"

"Yes. They will expect us to head directly overland to Napoli, they know its seaport is the busiest and it will be easy to book passage. But instead, we will go west to the coast before we head south. There are fishing villages along the way, but none will have ships going to Greece. I'm sure by the time we get there the search for us will have moved on."

"But what will we do for money? I know the fare won't be cheap."

"We'll sell the horse and saddle. Domina was generous, this is good horse, and she will fetch a good price – enough for passage for the both of us."

Gabrielle settled into Xena's arms to sleep away the morning half of the day to allow Xena to sleep during the afternoon. But she had one more declaration: "How I wish we were away from here. I hate this land!"

Xena smiled and said, "It won't be that long. Once we get to Napoli it will be just a matter of booking passage to Prevaza. Less than thirty days after that and we'll be safe and sound back home in Greece."

 

 

**The End**


End file.
